Rhonda's Saga: New Beginnings
by Rhonda Petrie
Summary: After a fellow agent is captured during a failed attempt to kill Gavin Lucheski, a female rookie must head out to Kazakhstan with her two experiments to rescue him from his evil clutches. But will she succeed?
1. Captured!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, everyone! I have a new story! I've been dying to write a new one for quite some time after spending most of my time on role plays. Joshua-Sinclair has suggested this side story to me and to be honest, I wasn't sure if this one would work at first, especially after the colossal failure of a planned side story with an experiment named Luke.**

**However, after much thought, I've decided to give this story a try; who knows? This might turn out amazing and if this one is successful, I might write a series on this one! But even if that's not the case, I might still write a sequel on this one, but we'll see!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I've decided to have this story take place just a few months after Next Generation I, some time before Next Generation II, so that way I can have some definite time line on the events based on this story and there is a chance that Ohana Onipa'a Rhonda and her experiment companions might make a supporting appearance in Next Generation Three, depending on the plot.**

**This story involves a middle-aged British secret agent named Jim Percival who is sent on a mission to kill Captain Gavin Lucheski, who is now stationed in Kazakhstan with a rebel gang called the Lucheskists causing riots all over much of the ex-Alliance territories** **now occupied by the Sovereign Republics of Earth.**

**Unfortunately, he gets kidnapped during the mission, forcing the head of MI-6 to send out a teenage novice agent named Rhonda Petrie to rescue him; she also sends out two of Jumba's newest experiments named 630 and 632 to accompany her. Now Rhonda and her experiment companions must travel all over the globe to go to Kazakhstan and retrieve Jim Percival from the villainous captain. But will they succeed or will they fall into Lucheski's trap too?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ohana Onipa'a series or any element associated with it; I only own Captain Gavin Lucheski, Experiment 630, Experiment 632, the Ohana Onipa'a version of Rhonda Petrie, Sidney Lupo and also Jim Percival.**

**Rhonda's Saga: New Beginnings**

_Created by: Rhonda Petrie_

**Chapter 1 – Captured!**

**T**he helicopter was now hovering silently yet swiftly over the overcast yet dark skies of Kazakhstan with the dim lights blinking rapidly while casting almost inconspicuous shadows over the heavens. It was about 7 p.m. at night and the aircraft was flying over the dense yet black forests that populated much of the rural country.

Inside the helicopter was none other than Jim Percival, who was a British secret agent employed under the auspices of England's most famous spy agency, the MI-6. He had been sent on a mission by his boss to go find and track down the most notorious soldier known to man: Captain Gavin Lucheski.

This former Alliance sergeant, who had been recently promoted to captain, was part of a now defunct organization called the Free Terran Alliance, which was set on eradicating all traces of alien existence on Earth; their sheer hatred and bigotry had caused another cold war between it and the Sovereign Republics of Earth.

To make matters worse, the Sovereign Republics of Earth placed a trade embargo on the Free Terran Alliance, which it later violated during what was later known as the Salemite Incident, (or the Revenge In Rendezvous/Ohana Onipa'a incident in the Team Legacy universe), when Lord Atlas had taken Team Legacy's leader Rhonda Petrie and some of her teammates, along with Joshua and Naomi, hostage, incurring Prime Minister Lilo's wrath and instigating yet another war against Vietnam.

Eventually the war was concluded due to a ceasefire and the loss of 1/3 of territory on the northern side of Vietnam; however, Atlas had more tricks up his sleeve.

Using Experiment 611, who was designed as a doomsday experiment, he plotted to use it to wipe out all of the aliens living on Earth and he even resorted to kidnapping Joshua, his cousin Mandy, 627/Janus, Leroy and Chopsuey and holding them hostage in another prison complex in Kazakhstan.

However, this erupted into a major world war where the Alliance troops managed to lay siege on several parts of the world, including launching a major attack on Geneva, Switzerland, as well as the capital of Moscow, Russia.

Atlas then went as so far as to invade Izayoi, Japan, which was located in the province of Okinawa, which was in the Ryuyu Islands, and actually get his hands on the Spiritual Stone, nearly draining the life force out of the yokai to the point of nonexistence.

Fortunately, Yuna, Joshua and their friends from New Town and elsewhere managed to stop the Spiritual Stone from having its power abused any further, but they had failed to stop Atlas from amassing enough power to destroy the entire universe.

This resulted in a massive showdown between Joshua and Atlas, which eventually ended in Joshua defeating Atlas and Themis forced to slay her own love, a choice that was extremely hard to make.

Commander Ho Singh, who was involved in the Vietnamese incident and the murderer of Doug Williams' twin brother, Byron Carmichael, also had a huge confrontation with Joshua which also resulted in his defeat and eventual arrest by the S.R.E. However, Gavin Lucheski disappeared before anyone could get him.

Captain Lucheski was now the leader of a rogue faction called the Lucheskists, which were responsible for instigating riots over much of the S.R.E.-occupied territories of the former Alliance states, including Kazakhstan.

The S.R.E. has since won the Third World War in large part thanks to the Atlanteans, with Mertle leading them, and they were now busy trying to rebuild and stabilize much of the former Alliance territories while trying to maintain control over sparse rebellions that were breaking out in those states.

Sidney Lupo, the veteran boss of the MI-6, had grown concerned about Lucheski's increasing ruthlessness and audacity and as a last resort had commissioned one of her best agents to go out and place a hit on the Romanian-Italian captain. Jim Percival was more than happy to take on the assignment and was eager to put an end to Gavin's shenanigans once and for all.

It was then that he was given a special ring that was designed to disguise him as any person he wished to take form of.

One such disguise he was given was of a Ukraine general, who was going to make a special trip to Gavin Lucheski's headquarters to give some information about the raids that were being made to S.R.E. bases that were settled in former FTA states.

Percival was then given instructions to take a helicopter on a 60 hour flight to Kazakhstan from the MI-6 headquarters in London, England and then land in the city beyond the forest; once he got there, he was then to take a limousine arranged by Kazakhs, Ukrainians and Russians up to the headquarters just several miles away from the prison complex where Chopsuey and his friends were held hostage just a few months before.

Then once he got to Lucheski's office, he was to greet him and make small talk with him about the recent raids in the Ukraine and Kazakhstan before he is to put in a small pill into his drink. Then once the pill quickly dissolves into the alcohol, he is then to give the drink to Lucheski so he can drink it; within minutes, the poison should kill him.

And so it was when the helicopter finally landed in a military base somewhere near the city as a young man emerged from the vehicle.

Normally, he was a tall, striking and dashing young man with a navy blue business suit and a crimson tie and a collared shirt underneath with a pair of pants.

He also had a slightly rugged, handsome yet boyish face with a long, pointy nose, pronounced cheeks, dull, smoldering, chocolate brown eyes with short, scruffy dark hair and a right Rolex watch on his right wrist.

However, in this case, he was a tall, slender yet muscular man with a dark olive complexion and a scruffy mustache along with a dark overcoat, a blue scarf around his neck and a muffler with a pair of snowshoes and gloves on; he was also of Ukrainian descent.

"Care for a smoke, General?" one of the soldiers offered a cigar as he nodded. He then grabbed the cigar as he lit it up before inhaling it deeply as he turned to the soldier. "Where is the limousine, by the way?"

"Oh, it's right over here, sir; it will lead you straight to the headquarters where Captain Lucheski is located," the soldier answered in a nervous and quavering voice as Percival nodded and then walked towards the limousine. It was then that he got inside the car with two of the soldiers serving as his escort as the doors slammed shut and they drove out of the restricted military base area.

45 minutes later, they were driving through the streets as they were cruising through the shantytowns that now populated the neighborhood, with children running naked in the streets and some of them were wearing tattered, old clothes. Some of their mothers then ushered them inside into the alleyways as a couple of streetwalkers were leaning into some cars while speaking in Russian in an attempt to offer some services to potential clients.

Percival then shook his head in disgust as he kept his eyes on the road. "Pitiful; I cannot believe Kazakhstan is such a crummy mess now," he muttered as the soldier nodded. "Yes, if it weren't for some of those S.R.E. bastards, we'd still be at the top of the food chain by now," he retorted sharply as the other soldier nodded.

"Yeah, I wish those damn aliens go back to wherever they came from. I would hate to see those little brats running around these parts looking like half-freaks," he mumbled as Percival.

"Yes, no place in hell is worse for these half-brained mutants; corrupting our women and children with all that type of garbage," Percival scoffed contemptuously as the other two soldiers started laughing.

"Yep! Got that right, brother! I just wish General Aleksic was here," the soldier on Percival's left cackled as his face soon fell into a frown. "Yeah, I miss that soldier; he was one of the best. He certainly knew how to keep the men in line and he was very competent," the latter soldier replied. "Too bad he's been decommissioned now," the former soldier sighed while shaking his head wistfully. "Yep."

It was then that they drove into a former concentration camp that was filled with mines, guard dogs, squirrels, and rats and was surrounded by barbed wires. They took the safe path that was not ridden with the hidden mines and drove over into a small tower leaning against the horizon.

They soon parked in a small space large enough for a regular vehicle and the men soon stepped out of the car; they then approached the building as a guard manning the post peered up to eye them suspiciously.

"**Who dares enter the premises?**" the man barked at them in a husky voice in Russian.

"**We're here to see Captain Gavin Lucheski; may we please be allowed entrance?**" Percival answered as he turned to face him.

The man then studied him carefully while trying to determine whether or not he was a spy before he spoke. "**Get in,**" he said as Percival nodded before he and the agents managed to step into the tower.

It took several minutes for Jim Percival to get into Gavin Lucheski's office, which was located at the very top of the tower in a little alcove, and he and the soldiers finally reached the landing as he advanced closer to the door and knocked on it.

The doorknob jiggled as the door opened up, revealing Lucheski in a warm overcoat with a white beaters and a pair of long pants with some slippers. "Oh, it's you, General Macheschov. Please, come in," Lucheski chuckled dryly as the soldiers bade him enter and Percival went inside.

As soon as he got inside the office, he was surprised to find a large wooden oak desk with a smooth yet flat texture with a soft moveable chair and at least three shelves filled with all kinds of books and other literature.

The desks also contained drawers filled with important documents, memos and other papers. On the walls were pictures of General Igor Aleksic, which was Manifesto's former alter ego, and also of Themis, Atlas, and even of the greatest dictators of the world, including Mussolini.

"Have a seat, General," Lucheski replied kindly as he went over to sit down with a laptop computer sitting in front of him as he was typing in something and Percival then sat down in a sofa chair facing the desk with a fireplace right behind him. He then noticed that Lucheski was having a drink of wine and set down the glass before he turned his complete attention to him.

"So I expect that you have news of recent raids in the Ukraine, am I correct?" Lucheski retorted in a crisp voice as Percival nodded affirmatively. "Why yes; it appears that some rebels that have been part of your group have been breaking into S.R.E. bases and vandalizing them; the worst case scenarios involve them walking into some American embassies with a bomb strapped onto their chest and blowing themselves up, with some bystanders and some other soldiers killed so far."

"Excellent! It appears that my raids are paying off! Very soon the S.R.E. will fear my power and then I will restore the Free Terran Alliance back to its former glory!" Lucheski cackled evilly as Percival cringed slightly at his words. He then cleared his throat before continuing to speak.

"There are rumors of some soldiers harnessing some secret troves of treasures in their headquarters and any other place they could find. Some people also say that there are some alien life forms roaming around the former Alliance territories and settling there, particularly in the shantytowns, alleyways, forests, taigas, steppes, near rivers and streams and any other regions where there are people. Some people say that these aliens might have descended from the Ryuyu Islands."

"Damn it!" Lucheski snarled as he slammed his fists onto the desk with his eyes flaring up maliciously. "I can't have those fucking aliens running around our planet copulating with anything they can find and spreading their disgusting and inferior genes to the next generation! I will not have Earth corrupted by these ghastly beasts!"

He then let out a low growl from his throat with his eyes narrowing into little red slits as he then turned to Percival. "So let's have a drink, shall we?"

Percival then nodded as he was then given an empty glass before Lucheski went over to his small refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine; as soon as he opened it up he then poured some more into his glass before filling up Percival's glass.

"Enjoy," he said as Percival took his glass and he was about to sip it; however, he soon remembered his mission as he reached into his pocket and opened up a light green capsule from a packet, the same packet that he was given to by his boss that contained thallium.

"What is that?" Lucheski demanded sternly as Percival gulped. "Oh, that? That is my medication I have to take; doctor's orders you know," he stammered nervously as Lucheski's eyes gleamed menacingly with the hairs standing up on his back.

"Really? People don't usually take it with wine and those capsules aren't usually that color anyway, at least not that light. And what is that strange ring on your hand?" Lucheski scoffed as he suddenly stood up and then pointed at the ring he had on his finger, with the older man suddenly becoming nervous. "What's wrong? Oh, I see that you're very nervous. I know exactly who you are, you little bastard…"

Percival gasped as he froze suddenly where he stood as Lucheski's grin grew wider and more sinister. "I know exactly who you are; the person standing right in front of me is not the Ukraine general that I've expected; it's that damn secret agent from the MI-6, Jim Percival!"

He then took out a pen from the holder and aimed it at Percival's ring; upon pushing the button with his thumb, a laser beam shot out as it struck the ring, shattering it; within minutes Percival was reverted back to his form as he was knocked down from the full impact of the blast and Lucheski pushed a button on his desk.

It was then that a couple of soldiers barged into the room with one of them whacking Percival in the head with a baton; as he was knocked unconscious, he was then handcuffed and tied up in chains with the soldiers dragging him out of his office as he soon disappeared.

Lucheski then smirked as he went back to his seat and then turned his focus back to his laptop; he was then watching videos of raids in Kazakhstan, the Ukraine, Vietnam, and all of the other former Alliance territories as some of the images even featured some federal agents getting tortured and beaten to death. He then let out a triumphant laugh as his face grew cold, twisted and deadly. "You will never get me, you S.R.E. fools! I am Gavin Lucheski and I am unstoppable!"


	2. New Misson, New Experiments

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>

**Now here comes the aftermath of that botched mission; we are introduced to the director of the MI-6, as well as other supporting players of the story as well as the main leads. Also the experiments are delivered to the organization courtesy of Jumba Jookiba and some basic background information of both characters are revealed.**

**Chapter 2 – New Mission, New Experiments**

The next morning in London, England, the entire MI-6 headquarters was abuzz with shock and disbelief at the unbelievable debacle of the mission. Sidney Lupo, who was the head of the organization, was especially appalled and repulsed by the latest turn of events.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Sidney barked at one of her subordinates in a fierce and husky voice as she glared indignantly; the tall, skinny and lanky man with brown sideburns and glasses gulped and shook nervously as he looked at the report he had just received of Jim Percival's failure at Kazakhstan and his recent capture.

"We lost contact with him about 8:30; we were watching him through satellite using the tracking chip he had on his ear and Lucheski somehow anticipated his movements. It was almost as if he knew that he was coming to kill him," the man explained in a nervous and trembling voice while reading out from the report as Sidney waved her hand at him dismissively. "Bah! You'd expect me to believe that? What is he, psychic?" she scoffed contemptuously as the man swallowed hard.

"W-Well, he kinda is; you see, he has this strange ability to figure out disguises and tell the real person from the impostor; I don't know how or where he got it but it appears that he's using his talent to confound and overcome foes, even smart people like us. As a matter of fact, I think that's how he was able to get that Sinclair kid and those dinosaurs at Vietnam just a couple of years ago," the man explained as Sidney nodded.

"Yes, I know that name; Sergeant Major Sinclair has a son named Joshua; I recall him telling me such a story of his adventures at Vietnam with those kids at Team Legacy; a very funny group if you ask me. Anyways Tobias, I would like for you to go fetch Talon and Rhonda for me; they may want to hear about this incident," she sighed as she waved her hand at him dismissively and then Tobias nodded as he went off to fetch the two kids.

Several minutes later, he re-emerged with the two children in hand, who were entrenched in yet another argument. One of them was a boy about 7 years of age and had dark, scruffy yet wavy short hair with cold, dull sapphire blue eyes with a Veemon T-shirt on with a pair of khaki shorts and sandals. He also had a long, pasty and narrow face with a slightly pudgy nose, thin, low cheekbones and he had the palest and whitish milky face with freckles. His name was Talon Seymour-Percival.

The other person was a young girl of about 16-years-old, except that she had long, curly and wavy black hair with bold and dark eyebrows, dark red eyes, and a white tank top with a pair of jeans and a white vest jacket. She was also rather short for her age, standing just over 4'9, and she also wore glasses since she is, as she describes it, "as blind as a bat".

However, this young woman was orphaned just a few months ago when the Alliance attacks in Britain cost the lives of her parents; she was forced to fend for herself on the streets and lived in abandoned penthouses and brownstones for days and weeks on end, eating nothing but cheese, bread and water.

Finally, after the war was over, she was found by MI-6 living under a closed shed nearby the brownstone and was taken in by Jim Percival himself. She was then recruited by Sidney Lupo and has undergone rigorous training under her close supervision as well as Tobias's and Jim's. Rhonda also took in the surname Seymour in order to forget her dark and painful past, but she was still referred to as Rhonda Petrie every now and then by Sidney, Tobias and Jim.

However, Rhonda often had a very short and fiery temper and she would often clash with her younger foster brother Talon. They would always fight over the stupidest and trivial things, like who gets to use the television, or about whose video games and toys it was, or what they should eat for dinner. This would often rattle Jim, who was still marveling at Rhonda's slow adjustment to her living situation. Sometimes they would even fight about her parents.

"I wish I was still living with my bloody parents! I wish I didn't have to live in this crummy place with your ugly, bloody face!" Rhonda would seethe and rant at times whenever Talon got on her nerves.

"Well yeah? I hate having to live with your ugly face too! You're the ugliest girl I've ever met and I sometimes wish you've died along with your parents!" he would fire back, and this kind of remark would inevitably shut Rhonda up; after this, she would run away from Talon, retreat into her room, and cry herself to sleep.

Rhonda hated having to live in the MI-6 headquarters; she didn't know why she was chosen to be a spy. She never thought of herself as someone particularly special; she thought she was just normal and dumb like everyone else. Sometimes she cursed herself for having to live such a life; other times, she felt that perhaps Talon was right. She didn't deserve to live; she was better off dead, just like her mum and dad.

Sometimes Rhonda would even ask Talon what ever happened to his mom, and Talon would just refuse to answer; other times, he would say, "My mom is gone and she's never going to come back." When Rhonda pressed on with more questions to determine the meaning behind his words, Talon would just shrug it off and say that it was none of her business.

However, Rhonda managed to find some snippets of clues that indicated what might have happened to Jim's wife; when she would lay awake at night and go down into the pantry to drink something, she would overhear conversations between Sidney and Jim from behind the adjacent wall.

According to them, Jim's wife was Nancy Seymour, who was the love of his life. She was his world and his everything and he would even give up his life for her, even if it meant that she would live.

They have spent countless missions together, fighting off insurgents from the Alliance that threatened to undermine everything that the S.R.E. had worked for, and they also rescued countless people that had been kept prisoners in various concentration camps all over much of Eastern Europe and the entire Asian continent, including the Ukraine, Russia, Czechoslovakia, Romania, etc.

Unfortunately, during one mission in Romania to free some Marines from a local concentration camp, Nancy inexplicably went missing and subsequently lost all contact with her agency.

Sidney Lupo sent out some men to go and find her, but they were unable to retrieve her. Jim was devastated by the loss of his wife and was forced to tell Talon that his mother was gone and was never coming back.

This news devastated the young boy very much and shattered his mind both emotionally and mentally to the point where he became withdrawn and secluded from his own family and friends; he began spending all of his time locked up in his room, playing with his Digimon actions figures and toys as well as his cards. He also kept to himself with his Nintendo DS games and refused to see or talk to anyone.

To make matters worse, he became combative, aggressive and even violent at times, exploding and yelling at his friend Tobias and his own father, which caused everyone to worry about him. Jim even tried to get him to go to therapy to open up his feelings of sadness, despair and depression so he can start to heal emotionally, but he again refused. Finally, his father gave up on ever finding happiness for his son again and accepted every mission he could from Sidney in order to get away from his emotionally broken and despondent child.

Then, a miracle happened: while Jim and his team of agents were sent out on a search and rescue mission to find any survivors to the devastated and ruined city of London, Jim came across an abandoned brownstone on 42nd Street and when he got closer to an abandoned shed, he found a young girl hiding in there with tattered, filthy, worn out clothes and with a frightened, wild look.

He felt sorry for her and immediately decided to take her into his home where she will have adequate food, shelter and comfort; Jim was immediately attached to this young British waif and knew that there was something special about her, even though she didn't think so herself.

He even had her introduced to several members of his organization, including Tobias and Sidney Lupo, who was impressed by her audacity and spunk. After a careful examination, she then decided to recruit her as one of her own agents-in-training with Tobias appointed as her superior.

Rhonda was appalled and mortified at this twist of events but Talon was livid. How dare his father go ahead and take a strange young girl off the streets in a ploy to replace him as his own child? That didn't make sense to him, and as far as he knew, this girl was an intruder and not to be trusted. Therefore, from the very beginning, Talon resented and despised Rhonda, and from the very first moment they met, they clashed.

And so it was today that Rhonda and Talon were having a big fight about Jim's whereabouts. "I told you Jim wasn't coming back! I knew that Lucheski guy was too slick and clever to be caught!" Rhonda snarled viciously at her foster brother. "Nuh-uh! Dad's way too smart to be caught like that! He knows better than to fall into some lunatic's trap and become a concentration camp prisoner!" Talon shot back mordantly.

"Silence, you two!" Sidney exploded at the two younglings as she then let out a sigh while tapping her fingernails wistfully. "Now, what you've heard is true; Talon, your father has been unexpectedly captured in Kazakhstan by that rogue captain Gavin Lucheski and is now being held somewhere in the country. Now we don't know exactly where he is, but we expect to use our satellite technology to facilitate this process. In the meantime, I would like Rhonda to participate in the mission and for you to accompany her," she explained carefully yet gently to the children as Rhonda's mouth dropped open in shock. "What? But Talon's only 7 years old! He is way too young for this assignment!" she objected shrilly.

"I understand the age issue, but Talon must be exposed to the real world and he has to learn of the dangers that are out there from beyond these borders. Besides, since you're the oldest child around here, it is your responsibility to look after him," Sidney answered with a nod as Rhonda grumbled irritably to himself.

The elderly Welsh woman cleared her throat while tapping her fingernails even more as she continued to be in deep thought.

"Also, before I forget, I also have a special package specifically addressed to you and Talon. Jumba has graciously offered to send in two special gifts that are being delivered from NORAD. He feels that these experiments are better off with us rather than with him in his home in Hawaii. Besides, he says that he has waited too long for Experiment 630 to be activated."

"What do you mean that he's waited too long for Experiment 630 to be activated?" Talon inquired her crisply.

"What I mean is that Experiment 630 was originally created alongside Experiment 631, aka Naomi and she was meant to be her prototype; however, Jumba deemed her too dangerous and was afraid that 630 might end up jeopardizing the safety and wellbeing of his family as well as the world, so she remained deactivated."

"He then decided to create Naomi after he observed how Joshua was constantly getting bullied and pushed around by other kids and he was determined to prove that girls are better than boys, so Naomi was the result, even though she was slightly less powerful than 630."

"It was not only after some weeks ago that Jumba has decided to create Experiment 632, and although she was made from the same DNA as 630, she was built as a more sophisticated and advanced version of Leroy; therefore, the two experiments could be considered twins that happen to be related to Naomi. I feel that we should expect them within the hour."

Just as she spoke, a couple of CIA agents traveling from NORAD, with Cobra Bubbles in tow, soon came into the briefing room as Bubbles approached Sidney before bowing towards her in respect. "Director Lupo."

"Agent Cobra Bubbles; a pleasure to see you once again," Sidney greeted him in a cool and brisk voice as she turned to face him. Cobra Bubbles then nodded as he handed a plain brown box to her; the elderly British spy director then accepted it as she took out a switchblade knife and opened it carefully; then ever so slowly, she sliced through the flaps with her index finger and pushed them down, exposing two experiment pods reading "630" and "632", with 630's pod being purple and 632's pod yellow.

Sidney then took out the pods into her hands and held them carefully as she then turned to Cobra Bubbles. "Is that all, Bubbles?" she quipped.

"That is all, Madame Director; Jumba also says he hopes you take care of his two evil creations. Have a nice day," Cobra Bubbles nodded and it was then that he and his agents soon walked off.

Sidney then handed the two pods to Talon and Rhonda. "I just hope you take care of these two; they are the latest of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's evil genius creations; they are what you call alien experiments," she replied sternly to them as the two children nodded. "Wait, these are alien experiment pods? Is that what the entire world has been fighting about all this time?" Rhonda scoffed sarcastically while glancing down at 630's pod.

"Yours is an ugly color," Talon snorted as he examined 632's pod. "This is cooler; I only wish it's a boy."

"You may get your own experiment one day, Talon; come on, let's activate them," Rhonda shrugged as she and Talon walked back into their rooms.

It was then that Rhonda walked into her bathroom in her relatively new room and turned on the faucet before placing the experiment pod on the counter; she then leaned closer towards the sink as she cupped her hands to fill them with water and splashed her face with it; she then squeezed in some soap from the bottle before rubbing it all over her face and rinsing it thoroughly with more water.

Eventually she grabbed a towel to dry her face but she accidentally elbowed the experiment pod into the trash can. Upon placing the towel back where it was, Rhonda then turned to see that the pod was missing. "Oh no, where is it? Where is it?" she stammered in a panicky voice as she glanced around rapidly while in search for the pod.

Her heart raced rapidly as she checked into the drainage and noticed that it was not there and then remembered to check the trash bin; she then picked it up and turned it upside down while tapping the bottom with the open palm of her hand, hoping that the pod would fall out; when it landed onto the floor, Rhonda then placed the pod away from the trash before she proceeded to carefully put all of the trash back into the bin.

She then went over to the sink to wash her hands furiously once again before turning off the faucet and drying them; it was then that Rhonda picked up the pod in her hands and noticed that it was slightly dusty and dirty.

"Ugh! That looks nasty! I better clean it up," Rhonda shuddered as she turned on the faucet and held the pod over it to rinse it off; unfortunately, the moment the water hit the pod, a great ball of yellow light exploded into the air as it flashed briefly into Rhonda's eyes before she fell back onto the hamper.

The young dark-haired British orphan then got up to her feet with the light having faded away already and her eyes soon fell on a very peculiar creature.

This female experiment had very dark ultramarine fur, which was an unusual color among experiments, and she also had rotund, angular, leaf-shaped ears that seemed to resemble that of a goblin's, except that they were not clipped like Stitch's; she also had a pair of crooked, bent and blunt antennae that were somewhat similar to Leroy's with indigo tips.

She also had four retractable back spines that were twice as long as Naomi's with indigo tips, as well as six retractable arms that contained dark grey inner paws similar to that of Chopsuey's, with only four out of the six paws possessing claws. This experiment also had frilly, crooked and wavy hair tufts that were twice as big as Stitch's and Reuben's and not only look like talons that you would see on birds' feet, but they also had light aqua tips.

She also had a light silver underbelly that reached all the way to her lower jaw and had a standard Yin/Yang emblem pasted on the very center, which was also reminiscent of Naomi. She also had a pair of lavender eyes with small pupils with an indigo square nose and a docked tail with an indigo tail. Lastly but not least, she also had four claws on her feet. Experiment 630 had finally been activated after 5 years of being inactive.

630 then let out a snarl as her eyes flashed brilliantly and she exposed her appendages. "Meega nala qweesta!" she roared as she lunged at the toilet and then picked it up before hurtling it into the shower, smashing it into pieces. Rhonda then gaped in astonishment and dismay as she quickly rummaged underneath the sink and took out a water spray bottle; she then aimed it at 630 as she began dousing her in the face.

"Stay back! I'm warning ya!" she shouted at her as 630 knocked the bottle away from her and then slashed her in the face, causing her to have a deep gash. "ACK! Damn it!" Rhonda swore as she covered her face with blood dripping all over her hands. 630's ears then flattened back along with her back spines as she stomped towards her menacingly with low growls rumbling from her throat.

Rhonda then sat down on the floor with her face stinging and burning terribly as she began to weep softly, something she had not done since her parents died. 630 then continued to growl threateningly before her pitiful sobs reached her ears; at that moment, her growls quieted down and she studied her carefully, with her nostrils flaring and her eyes peering down intently at the shaken, distraught young girl.

Then her ears relaxed considerably as she paddled over slowly to Rhonda and put her hands down before she started to lick her in the face. Rhonda then whimpered with tears streaming down her face as 630 continued to nurse her wounds.

Finally the bleeding stopped as her face was quickly healed of any trace of acidity on her skin with her eyes ceasing to sting or burn any further; the only thing that remained were scars decorating all over her face. 630 then sat down placidly in front of Rhonda as she climbed into her lap before she started to sniff on her as her nose burrowed through her chest before climbing up to her neck.

After a few minutes, she then climbed off her lap as she turned towards the rest of the bathroom before a mischievous and evil smirk crossed her face. She then shoved Rhonda out of the bathroom before closing the door on her as she proceeded to trash her bathroom.

It was then that Talon was in his bathroom as he was busy taking a shower with his clothes on top of the toilet and the pod labeled "632" sitting on the counter. He scrubbed his mangy hair furiously with the water cascading down through his body as he leaned his face upward to rinse it off.

As he was busy scrubbing and washing his body thoroughly while dabbling his entire face with soap, a huge mist started to hover over the bathroom as its moisture was causing the mirror to fog over and the pod to become condensed with water. As Talon rinsed off his face and body thoroughly while shaking off his hairy mane wildly, the pod became much wetter until it disappeared into a beam of light.

It was then that a carrot/flamed-colored female experiment with fluffy, scruffy and wide ears, a pair of dark burgundy eyes, a triangular burgundy nose, a pair of crooked, curled and U-shaped antennae that were upside down and five pointy, long and retractable back spines with magenta tips. She also had a pair of five retractable arms and a magenta underbelly with a pink and purple Yin/Yang on her chest. Her name was none other than Experiment 632.

632 then shook her fur wildly to try and get the moisture out of her fur as it was completely soaked wet from the mist surrounding her. She then heard the sound of the faucet shutting off as Talon withdrew the curtain while about to step out of the shower as he turned to see 632 standing on the sink counter.

The young boy then let out a horrified scream as he retreated back behind the curtain as he was shaking terribly while sitting on the floor with his knees hugging his chest. "Get away from me! Get away from me, you little monster!" he yelled fearfully as 632 was taken aback by his words.

_No! Wait! I am not a monster! Please, I don't want to hurt you! Don't be afraid of me! _632 pleaded to him telepathically as Talon's muscles froze at her words. For some reason he was able to hear the words in his head coming from her mouth, and that made him intrigued. He then poked his head out of the shower to take a closer look.

"Wait, who are you?" he demanded in a soft voice. _I am Experiment 632; I was created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba,_ was 632's answer as Talon immediately understood. This was one of the two experiments that Cobra Bubbles had bestowed to Sidney Lupo earlier as their new recruits. He then started to wonder if Rhonda already activated the other experiment.

"Well then, what can you do?" Talon stammered as 632 cocked her ears curiously before she stepped down. "Well, I basically have all of the powers of Experiment 629, except I don't have the ability to change my fur color; however, I am capable of shape-shifting into any alien I want, including my cousins."

"I can also speak in several languages, including English, tantalog, Chinese, Russian, French, Italian and Spanish. I can also communicate by telepathy and read minds, and most of all, I can also tell if someone is in disguise," she answered quietly as Talon was awed by her vast wealth of abilities.

"That's awesome!" he squealed as he wrapped his arms around to hug her before turning to her. "I'm going to call you Ophelia, because you are so pretty; do you know what your twin is designed to do?"

"No, but I have a strong feeling that she's more powerful than I am," the newly named Ophelia shook her head with a sigh as she shook her fur to dry herself and Talon grabbed a towel before drying himself as well and then he wrapped it around his body before picking up his clothes and putting them into the dirty clothes hamper.

He then opened the door and headed out of the bathroom as he walked over to the closet and picked out some clothes; he then put on a white buttoned up shirt with a collar along with a pair of jeans and some tennis shoes. He then turned to Ophelia as she sat there with great anticipation. "Come on; let's go find Rhonda," he said with a smile as he and Ophelia headed out of their room to go find the older teenage girl.

It was then that several minutes later, they got into Rhonda's room and found the young raven-haired girl sitting in front of the bathroom door, still shaking and paralyzed with fear.

"Rhonda! What's going on? Why are you so scared?" Talon demanded in an angry voice as Rhonda barely moved a muscle with her eyes turning to the door. "S-She's in there…"

Talon then scoffed as he grabbed the doorknob and opened up the door; however, he was about to find out what a horrible mistake he had just made.

The moment the door swung wide, 630 then charged right at the young boy with a snarl and swiped madly at him; however, Talon was able to anticipate her movements and step sided out of the way just in time. 630 then cowered back towards the wall while attaching herself to the surface with her back spines, antennae and hair still bristling furiously with hate.

Talon then grabbed one of his Nerf guns and loaded it up with a bullet and he aimed it at the experiment. "Say hello to this, chump!" he growled as he fired at 630. Unfortunately, 630 dodged it immediately and let out a snarl before she grabbed a rifle from the overhead shelf and cocked it to aim at Talon; however, when she pulled the trigger, she found out that the gun was actually an antique and not a real weapon, so she tossed the weapon aside onto the bed before lunging right at Talon.

Talon then reloaded his Nerf gun and shot at the female experiment again, this time with the bullet ricocheting off her head. 630 then shook her head wildly in exasperation at this move and then got into a fighting stance onto the bed as she prepared to attack.

Talon then nodded as he aimed his Nerf gun at her again and fired once more; 630 then evaded the bullet again as it whizzed right by her and then Ophelia noticed a plasma blaster lying next to the chest drawer right near the doorway; she then scampered up to the weapon before picking it up with her teeth and cocking it as she then started shooting brazenly at 630.

630 then started to dance and somersault rapidly around the plasma bolts as they buzzed and flew right by her as if they were baseballs shooting from out of a machine; she then did a front flip onto the ceiling as she began to spit acidic saliva right at her.

Ophelia then jumped out of the way as the sticky yet gooey saliva stained and burned through the wall into a hole and then she transformed into Yin; she then attached herself to the wall with her head pointing sideways as she then sprayed several spouts of water from her tentacles; 630 was then knocked off her feet as she crashed through the window and tumbled down the hill into a nearby bush as she rolled into the leafy shrub.

Rhonda and Talon then exchanged horrified and bemused glances while turning to Ophelia, who then shrugged. They soon turned their attention towards the window, watching and waiting for 630 to make her next move.

But then 630 came dashing right towards the house once more while letting out a chorus of evil laughs; before they could even process what was happening, the mischievous and sinister experiment then climbed onto the windowsill with a huge semi truck in her hands as she started to cackle maliciously. "Meega nala qweesta!" she chanted nefariously as she lassoed it into the air and then hurtled the enormous vehicle right into the room; within moments, it all went black.

About an hour and a half have passed before the trio managed to finally regain consciousness again; upon waking up, they all saw Tobias, Sidney Lupo and Police Sergeant Lucas Nelson standing over them with Tobias looking awfully worried and distraught and Sergeant Nelson having a grim and dark expression while Sidney was irate.

"Oh, thank the heavens you're alive! I thought you were as good as gone!" Tobias breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled Rhonda, Tobias and Ophelia to their feet and Sidney crossed her arms indignantly. She then grabbed Ophelia by the scruff of the neck and held her up as she also held up 630 by her nape with her right hand.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" she growled irascibly as Talon and Rhonda looked at each other. "We're sorry, Ms. Lupo. Experiment 630 just went crazy and she trashed my bathroom, scratched me in the face, and she attacked me, Talon and 632," Rhonda quickly explained as Lupo raised a suspicious eyebrow with her mouth still in a firm line.

"Yeah, and I tried to ward her off with my Nerf gun, but she just kept on coming and when Ophelia turned into this squid-like alien and blasted her out the window with water, she just charged at us and threw a semi truck at us; I think the last thing I remember is Ophelia wrapping us into a protective cocoon in the form of some clown creature and then it was all black," Talon added.

"Well, it seems that since those two mangy experiments have successfully managed to demolish your living quarters and have nearly gotten you two killed, I have no choice but to send them back where they came from. Apparently these mongrels are way too dangerous for even the MI-6 to handle; this esteemed organization is no place for illegal genetically mutated experiments," Sidney declared crisply in a solemn and austere voice as she turned to walk out of the room and have the experiments dehydrated and sent back to Cobra Bubbles.

"Not if I can help it," a voice broke out and then Sidney turned to see who it was; she was surprised to see that it was none other than FSB agent Dmitrii Alexandrov.

"Dmitrii Alexandrov? What are you doing here?" she demanded in a baffled yet astounded tone as Dmitrii approached her with a sly smile. "The Russians sent me to help you; they've sent me word that one of your best agents has been captured in Kazakhstan and Cobra Bubbles also informed me that you have two experiments in your possession," he elucidated to her as his eyes then turned to look at the two experiments. "You're not going to put them away, are you?"

"These two are monsters; the dark blue one completely wrecked this young lady's room as well as vandalizing her bathroom. Worst of all, she tried to smash a semi truck at her, her young male friend and the orange one and nearly killed them in the process. Tell Cobra Bubbles to send them back to Dr. Jookiba so he could get rid of them once and for all!" Sidney hissed brusquely at Dmitrii while gesturing to 630, then to Rhonda, then to Talon and then to Ophelia.

"I would seriously discourage you from doing that; you forget that the S.R.E. council has passed a law some years ago giving all aliens living on Earth civil rights and equality; therefore, if you try to discard them as if they are a couple of wild animals, you are thereby violating their rights and I might have to inform the Prime Minister about this matter," Alexandrov replied in an austere voice while crossing his arms and Sidney's mouth dropped open at this response.

"You can't be serious! I'm the director here and I am obliged and legally and morally responsible for the safety and well being of these two children! The boy is Jim Percival's son and during his absence Tobias, I and the other members of the MI-6 are in charge of looking after him! The girl is one of our newest recruits and Jim has personally taken her in! Her parents were murdered by those Alliance bastards that dared to set foot in this beautiful country!"

Dmitrii then nodded while jotting down some notes before turning to a couple of agents while exchanging whispers as his eyes cocked over to Lupo's. "Have you thought of sending them to a dog obedience school?" he proposed as Sidney blinked her eyes repeatedly. "What?"

"I said have you ever given some thought of sending them to an obedience school for dogs?" Dmitrii reiterated with a sigh as Sidney swallowed before responding. "Well, no… I wasn't sure if there was even such a place for these two creatures to be trained to be agents," she stammered nervously as Dmitrii nodded.

"Well then, I know of this great school several miles from this agency that specializes in training dogs from several of the best known federal organizations of the world: the FBI, the CIA, the FSB, and even the MI-6. I think we can enroll these two experiments into the school and have them trained. I am sure it might positively work," he suggested crisply as Sidney mulled over this for a few minutes before exhaling heavily.

"All right; you can have them. You're in charge of them now. But if they do not improve by the time Rhonda and Talon are set to go on the mission, they are out the door," she informed him coldly and severely as Dmitrii gave a brief nod before he and his fellow agent grabbed the experiments from her hands and held them close. "I won't let you down," he declared as he then turned to Rhonda and Talon. "Don't worry; they'll be in safe hands," he assured them kindly as they marched out of the door with the experiments in hand.

It was then that they headed out of the headquarters with a waiting limousine in front of them as they got into the passenger's seat and placed both 630 and Ophelia into the dog carriers before closing the barred door and locking it securely. They were soon placed in between Dmitrii and the other agents as the doors slammed shut and the limousine soon drove off into the streets.

630 then growled low in her throat as she proceeded to claw and scratch furiously against the cage door while thrashing and banging against the cage that held her with Dmitrii discreetly looking in her direction.

"Feisty there, aren't you, girl?" he smiled warmly as he patted on the cage before opening it up and letting her out. 630 then rolled out of the cage while landing on her head as she glanced up at Dmitrii while looking at him inquisitively. Dmitrii then patted onto his lap as 630 gingerly yet slowly scaled up on him and curled up into a ball while still maintaining her cool gaze on the young, blonde man. Dmitrii then smiled kindly at her as he then proceeded to caress and stroke her back spines, which made her purr and growl softly.

"You must be hungry, aren't you?" he murmured softly as 630 perked up her ears at him and then he rummaged into his pocket to find something for her to eat; then he took out a single piece of butterscotch and then unwrapped it before offering it to her. 630 then sniffed it curiously while inspecting it closely before eating it up.

She then chewed it up slowly while absorbing and tasting the flavor thoroughly yet carefully to see if she liked it and to her surprise, it tasted very sweet yet creamy; she kept on chewing and gnawing on it constantly as if it were bubble gum while licking and wiping all over her teeth with her long pink tongue to pick off all of the pieces of the candy so it would be clean.

630 then let out a low purr while rubbing her head against Dmitrii's chest as she kept on chewing on the butterscotch in her mouth; she then turned to rub her back against him with her back spines moving up and down his chest. She then lay on her back with her tail wagging contently so the Russian agent could go and rub or scratch her belly.

Dmitrii then let out a soft chuckle at her playful antics. "You must like me a lot, do you?" he hissed gently as his hand moved up to her ears and he scratched behind them to her content. 630 then swallowed the butterscotch as she began to pant heavily yet deeply with her tail wagging furiously.

Ophelia then saw that 630 was getting attention from Dmitrii and started to whimper shrilly. The agent then opened up the cage door that held the orange female experiment as he took her out of there and placed her next to his comrade so she could get some attention and love as well.

Ophelia then slipped in-between Dmitrii and 630 as she also began to rub herself against him and 630 growled irritably at this. Ophelia then turned to hiss and snarl at her twin as 630 suddenly exploded into a fit of barks. Dmitrii then sat up in alert at the dark blue female experiment's sudden flare of temper and he poked her between her eyes with his two fingers.

"SHHH!" he hissed at her severely to silence her and 630 calmed her growls down at bit with her ears flattened just slightly. Ophelia then scoffed sternly while lying serenely on Alexandrov's lap before yawning deeply and closing her eyes to sleep.

630 then wrinkled up her nose and perked up her head upon hearing the sound of the radio clicking and the song, "Careless Whispers" began playing. She then shook herself while biting on her butt before she proceeded to lick herself for a few minutes; after forcibly blowing out through her nose to get some dust off her, she felt some gusts of wind blowing through her fur as she saw that Ophelia was fast asleep with Dmitrii stroking slowly on her back spines.

630 then scoffed while cursing underneath her breath as she then tucked in her spikes and her antennae into her body. She then managed to conceal her antennae into her head while combing through her frilly tufts of hair and shaking herself before turning to Ophelia and Dmitrii. She then settled down next to her younger twin and let out a deep yawn before she buried her head into her arms and closed her eyes to sleep as the song continued to play.


	3. Doggy Old School

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah, this is more of a filler chapter than anything; the experiments do need training and I think their personalities need to be expanded a little bit so the audience will get to know them outside of battle. I am really stuck on what to do beyond Chapter 2, so if anyone wants to suggest to me any ideas through a review or a PM, just let me know.**

**Rate and review!**

**Chapter 3 – Doggy Old School**

It was then that they arrived at the Elsie Feldman Obedience School For Dogs as the limousine stopped in front of the building. Dmitrii then stirred from his sleep as he peered down to see 630 and Ophelia dozing lightly on his lap before he handed Ophelia to the other agent; he then carefully placed her into her cage before closing it shut and locking it.

Dmitrii also carefully picked up 630 with his hands as he put her into her cage and locked it up safely with the key; he then exited out of the vehicle with his agents behind him as they advanced towards the schoolhouse and walked up to the door before knocking on it.

The door then opened up to reveal an elderly woman with a hawkish, long and craggy face with a skinny, gangling yet thin body and wearing plain, gray yet dull clothes with a loose buttoned up blouse, a long skirt, a pair of stilettos, and a shawl around her neck; her silver hair was tied in a bun. "Hello, Agent Alexandrov. What brings you here?" she greeted him in a brisk yet aloof voice as Dmitrii bowed to her.

"Hello, Madame Xenon. I've brought with you two new students I would like to enroll today. They come from the British organization MI-6 and Sidney Lupo has personally requested that they come here," he informed her as Madame Xenon's face remained expressionless and she glared down at them harshly with a thin line crossing her emotionless and blank face. "What are their names?"

Dmitrii then thought hard for several minutes as he tried to think of a good name for 630; now that he thought about it, he had never really given her a name, or maybe Sidney and the kids never gave her a name.

Judging from the conversation that he happened to eavesdrop from Talon, Rhonda and Sidney thanks to some secret surveillance technology as well as Cobra Bubble's findings on what has happened so far since their activation, it appeared that Talon was the one who named Ophelia since Rhonda had no idea one of their new experiments had already been named and Sidney had referred to them as "monsters" and "mongrels". But now that was about to change, for he was about to give 630 a dignified yet fitting name, something that he felt was good enough for her.

"Um, yes, their names are Margo, the blue one, and Ophelia is the orange one," was Dmitrii's answer as Madame Xenon nodded before jotting down a couple of notes in her clipboard as she bid him and the rest of the agents to come in.

It was then that they went into the indoor gymnasium where there were several kinds of dogs sitting and lying about; some of them were playing fetch with some of the trainers and others were playing with their toys and some of the other dogs were engrossed in serious training, such as obstacle courses, endurance training, stamina training, etc.

"Welcome to the gymnasium; here your dogs will have all of the exercise and fitness training you will need. I am sure we can accommodate for your little… pets," Madame Xenon announced proudly as she eyed Ophelia warily. "And is that an alien I see?"

Ophelia then laughed nervously as she concealed all of her extra appendages before assuming the form of a normal dog. Madame Xenon then cleared her throat as she snapped her fingers, allowing two of her men to fit collars on Margo and Ophelia before attaching leashes on them. Margo was wearing a dark purple collar with a triangular golden dog tag while Ophelia was wearing a light magenta collar with a rectangular golden dog tag.

"Come along, girls," Madame Xenon urged the female experiments as Margo and Ophelia were soon escorted towards the group of dogs and they were handed to the trainers.

"Margo, Ophelia, I want you two to meet your new trainers, Marko and Kelly," Madame Xenon introduced them as Marko grinned at them enthusiastically. "Well, hello ladies! It's a pleasure to meet you. And don't you look adorable?" he beamed in a friendly manner as he pinched Ophelia's cheek, making her growl irritably.

"So what's the deal?" Margo retorted sarcastically as Marko and Kelly gaped at her in shock. "Wow, you speak so well for a dog; well, if you're wondering what we do around here, we have plenty of things for you to do," Kelly gawked in awe as she gestured to the alien experiments of all of the equipment and objects lying around.

"We have obstacle courses, bouncing balls, bean bags, sticks, pool balls, squeak toys, and all kinds of objects you can play with. You will also need lots of exercise, so every so often we will take you out for fresh air; you're going to have to get into good shape if you want to go to that mission you know," Marko explained as they soon guided them over to a pack of dogs.

Kelly then whistled through her teeth as the pack soon cocked their heads over to the experiments. Many of these dogs were strongly built with fierce and violent temperaments and were mainly bred for fighting and protecting humankind; they mostly comprised of Dobermans, Great Danes, mastiffs, bulldogs and German shepherds.

"Everyone, these are your new companions Margo and Ophelia; they will be joining us this week," Marko informed the dogs as they all turned to the duo. "Margo, Ophelia, say hello to your new friends." He then patted each of them on the head as he and Kelly turned to walk away. "Have fun, you two!"

It was then that a pack of five dogs, consisting of a Doberman, a Great Dane, a bulldog, a German shepherd and a Russian wolfhound, approached Margo and Ophelia with one of the Great Danes snarling at Ophelia.

"What are you looking at?" he sneered cruelly while baring his teeth. "Hey, Marty; look who the cat dragged in," one of the Dobermans chuckled wryly as one of the German shepherds leered seductively at Margo.

"Hey, beautiful; what's a woman like you doing in a town like this?" he crooned demurely while poking at her shoulder, causing her to hiss back. "Get your hands off me!" Margo growled with a yell as the German shepherd stepped back from her sudden outburst and he and his companions began to join in laughter. Margo's ears then pointed back as she kept on snarling and hissing at the dogs with them continuing to taunt her.

"You're an ugly piece of ass, you know that?" Marty chuckled into a belly laugh as the German shepherd and Doberman join in their raucous mirth. "Yeah! You're so ugly, you look like a koala bear and a lemur mated with each other!" the German shepherd snickered as the Doberman exploded into a fit of guffaws and howls and he tapped his paws hard while still consumed in hilarity.

"Hey! You leave her alone! She is not ugly!" Ophelia snapped fiercely as the dogs kept on snorting, cackling and shrieking at the top of their lungs with their tongues lolling out from their mouths; Margo's muscles tensed up quickly as she was smoldering and seething in rage while she struggled to restrain it long enough to avoid having to hurtle herself right at the dogs and rip and slash their throats out.

Finally, the Doberman said, "You alien experiments are so pathetic to even think you can be among us dogs!" "Yeah! You are good for nothing, two bit, mediocre copies of us!" the bulldog mocked the two experiments snidely as Margo's hair tufts frizzed up as she let out a rumbling, low growl.

"That is it! I'm going to kick your ass!" she roared as she tackled the German shepherd and immediately began to slash, claw and rip at his fur, causing him to whimper and bark fearfully as he let out a loud howl.

It was at that moment Marko and Kelly rushed over to see what was wrong and they were mortified to see Margo engage in a bloody fray with the German shepherd.

"Margo, no! You're not supposed to have fights with other dogs!" Kelly shrieked in a scolding tone as she flew over to break up the fight; she then pulled Margo away from the dog as Marko went over to examine him; after some minutes, he turned over to look at Kelly.

"Those are some pretty bad scratch and bite marks; Jermaine looks badly beaten up. We're going to have to lock her up in a detention cell and possibly have her fixed," he sighed sadly as he lifted up Jermaine's head gently to comfort him and Kelly shook her head.

"Come on, girl; you're going to timeout," she said as she dragged Margo along on her leash and led her out of the gymnasium into the detention center, which was just outside the facility.

Marko then had two of the trainers pick up Jermaine and place him on a stretcher before rushing him to the hospital ward in the school. Desi then shuddered slightly as Mascot the bulldog gaped slightly with Marty looking straight ahead at a distraught Ophelia.

"Wow, I think we've been kinda rotten on her, didn't we, boys?" Mascot addressed the gang as Marty nodded. "Yeah; I don't think I should have badgered her like that; still, she is kinda hot," he shrugged as Desi nodded. "Yep; too bad she ain't never gonna chase any tail ever again," he declared, and with that, they burst out into yet another round of laughs. At this, Bastille, the Russian wolfhound, shakes his head in disgust and walks off to comfort Ophelia.

Bastille then walked over to the young orange female experiment, who was sitting down in a slouch with her head and ears still hanging low; he then tapped her on the face, causing her to perk up and look at him. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't notice you were here," she whispered as Bastille straightened up his shoulders while gazing at her straight in the eye.

"Listen, kid; your friend is in serious danger. They are going to have her fixed for her unusual aggressiveness and when that happens, she won't be able to have any offspring. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he elucidated to her carefully yet crisply as Ophelia nodded.

"Good," Bastille inhaled deeply as his eyes twinkled with a slight spark in his eye. "Now listen carefully; we're going to bust her out of the detention facility and I'm going to help you get there but once you do, you're on your own."

"Okay then; show me the way," Ophelia remarked in a strong yet determined voice as Bastille beckoned with his head and he led her out of the gymnasium to go and find Margo.

Dmitrii Alexandrov then walked up to Madame Xenon's desk with two of his fellow agents right behind him as he kicked open the door and approached her slowly; Madame Xenon jumped at the sound and looked up from her paperwork as she saw the Russian blonde agent standing in front of her desk with his agents flanking on either side of him.

"What is the meaning of this barging into my office? Don't you know you're supposed to knock?" Madame Xenon barked irately at Alexandrov as he then cleared his throat.

"You are hereby under arrest for violating the civil rights bill for aliens living on earth; you authorized two of your employees to confiscate Experiment 630 and detain her in a holding cell where you will then have her, as you say, fixed."

One of the agents cocked his gun and held it in his holster as Dmitrii continued to speak. "And all this for a dog fight? Why not put her in a timeout for sorts instead of resorting to have to rob her of her ability to have children as if she was some undesirable mongrel?"

"I beg your pardon, sir, but our policies state that it is necessary for us to have the dogs neutered or spayed whenever deemed appropriate since that helps reduce their aggressiveness and hostility to some degree. And I do believe that Margo was never spayed in any way," Madame Xenon remarked haughtily with her eyes glowing coldly yet ruthlessly.

"And to put it in point, we have hundreds and thousands of dogs spayed or neutered as to prevent other dogs from having to live out in the streets as strays as a precaution. Why shouldn't Margo be any different? Who knows if her offspring will inherit any aggressive, hostile or violent tendencies as a result of mating with another dog and they could cause a whole world of chaos and disorder?"

"Madame, may I point out that Margo is not a real dog but an experiment? Your refusal to recognize her as she is and your denial of her actual identity as well as your ignorance in the light of your approval of spaying or neutering alien experiments for the sake of population control is unacceptable. I will inform the Prime Minister of this manner and I will have you shut down," Dmitrii Alexandrov countered briskly as he tapped his finger onto the table several times as Xenon was indignant at his response.

"Get out of my office! Get out of here right now! Get out before I call security on you!" she shrieked in an incensed and enraged voice as she suddenly stood up and pushed the red button.

It was then that several security guards had everyone surrounded as Dmitrii decided to pick up the phone and contact Cobra Bubbles. He then dialed the number before putting it to his ear. "Cobra Bubbles? I think we have a serious problem on our hands."

Meanwhile, Ophelia and Bastille were hiding in a bush next to the detention facility as they watched Kelly walk Margo to the building, with Margo struggling and thrashing along the way.

It was then that Ophelia turned to Bastille for advice. "Now you wait here; I'll distract her. Then once her attention is turned away from your friend, you two get the hell out of here. Run as far away as you possibly can," he hissed softly to her as Ophelia nodded.

Bastille then saluted as he dashed out of the bush; the minute he started barking, Kelly turned around to see who it was and was horrified to see Bastille charging right at her like a wild animal.

"Bastille! No!" she yelled as she was tackled onto the ground and Margo unhooked the leash off her before slipping off her collar. Ophelia then galloped up to Margo while taking off her leash and collar as well and they soon ran off.

Kelly then used some pepper spray on Bastille as he was blinded by the substance and she got up to her feet and spun around just in time to see the two female experiments disappear into the night; she then took out her walkie talkie to contact some of the other trainers. "Hello! I need some assistance! I have two female dogs running away from the building! I'm standing here in front of the detention center! Please hurry!"

It was then that some of the trainers immediately began their pursuit of the experiments with tasers, metal lassoes and chains in hand as they galloped in their direction. Some of the dogs were racing off after them with their yaps and barks ringing in the air and helicopters were soon hovering and gliding with their flashlights beaming down at them.

Ophelia was scampering rapidly towards the barbed wires as Margo was right behind her, with her paws pounding down hard on the wet and soft ground and her claws propelling her onto her path; the sounds of sirens were piercing through their ears and they were loud enough to drown out any other sound, including their voices.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Ophelia yelled at the top of her lungs as Margo lunged for the barbed wired walls as she began to climb up. "Come on! Grab my hand!" she cried as Ophelia grabbed her paw and she pulled her twin out over the wall before they raced off to a nearby spaceship, which was located in a local junkyard.

"There it is! There's our escape!" Ophelia cheered as she and Margo scaled up the platform and Margo dashed into the cockpit. As Ophelia pushed the button with her antenna, closing the platform into the wall, Margo then sat on the chair and pushed down a lever, causing the spaceship to levitate in the air.

Just as she had done this, the federal agents, the trainers, Marko, Kelly, Bastille, and Dmitrii Alexandrov congregated around the area as Dmitrii Alexandrov looked at the spaceship through a pair of binoculars. He was amazed to find that they were hijacking an old spaceship and using it to make their escape. "Holy freaking God…"

Margo then typed in some coordinates as she pushed down some levers and switches, causing the spaceship to start shaking and for it to lurch forward just a few inches out of the spot; as soon as it was hovering in a still motion, she then pushed down the throttle and the spaceship bolted out of the junkyard and into the heavens.

Dmitrii Alexandrov then ran out of the junkyard and rushed back to the dog obedience school as he met up with Cobra Bubbles, who had just arrived with his fellow agents as well as Shush, who was perched on his left shoulder. "Cobra Bubbles! We got a serious situation here! Experiments 630 and 632 have just run off and they've taken a spaceship with them! We need to figure out where they are going!" Dmitrii shouted at the top of his lungs as Cobra nodded.

"That is well; we might have to alert Sidney Lupo about this; perhaps she might be able to help us with tracking them down and getting them back before anything bad happens to them," Cobra Bubbles sighed as he then dialed the phone.

Sidney Lupo was sitting in her office doing some paperwork and checking some files when her cell phone was ringing and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Lupo? We have a serious problem on our hands; you two new recruits have fled the dog obedience school and stolen a spaceship to flee to another country. We're going to do everything we can but perhaps you can recruit Rhonda and Talon to assist us," Cobra Bubbles quickly explained as Sidney's mouth dropped open.

"What? Are you serious? How could this have possibly happened? What reason would they have to escape from the facility in the first place?" Sidney demanded sternly as Cobra swallowed hard before answering.

"I have something else to inform you; according to Dmitrii Alexandrov, Madame Xenon had authorized the spaying and neutering of all of her clients that are enrolled in her school if they show even the slightest signs of aggression. I believe that Madam Xenon was willing to ignore the federal bill passed for the rights of aliens and she seemed to regard 630 and 632 as nothing more than common house pets."

Sidney then lit up her cigarette as she took in a long drag for a few minutes as she pondered over this. "Tell the Prime Minister that we have two new experiments on the loose and they might pose a global threat to our society; you better keep tabs on them as much as possible and use some tracking or radar device to determine their whereabouts. I will not have a couple of monsters wreak havoc on the planet," she instructed him in a brusque and cold voice as she then snapped her phone closed before turning to Tobias.

"I want you to summon Talon and Rhonda immediately; the experiments are on the loose," she ordered him sternly as Tobias shuddered fearfully. "LOOSE?" he shrieked as he skirted into the hallway to get them.

Tobias then returned with Talon and Rhonda in tow as Rhonda glanced up to meet Sidney's gaze. "What's going on?" she asked her.

"It appears that your little pets have been causing a lot of trouble and mayhem; they have taken a spaceship from a local junkyard and had fled out of London. I want you to go find them and capture them as soon as you see them; from there, I would also like for you to go to Kazakhstan and rescue Agent Jim Percival. Is that clear?" Sidney Lupo explained to the children as she gestured to Tobias, who then handed the kids a couple of jetpacks along with a utility belt filled with weapons such as plasma blasters, ammo capsules, switchblades, daggers, sabers, space cells, smoke bombs and gas bombs.

He also handed them a pair of target goggles and a pair of supercharged power gloves, which were crackling with electricity.

"These supercharged power gloves are filled with high voltage power; they contain about 100,000 volts a minute, which is strong enough to kill several people and up to 500 cows. These target goggles contain infrared vision, which helps you detect living organisms. Be careful with them," Tobias explicated to the two as Talon and Rhonda placed the gloves and goggles into their knapsacks and put on the utility belts containing the weapons as well as the jetpacks.

"Be safe; we will have federal agents take you to a spaceship where they will fly you to the nearest country; from there, you must go and find them. I wish the two of you good luck," Sidney instructed them coolly yet detachedly as two CIA agents stormed into the room and spirited both of the kids away in a matter of minutes.

They soon got out of the headquarters as Dmitrii, Cobra Bubbles, Shush and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson were standing in front of the Big Red Battleship as they got inside; as soon as everyone was on board, Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson then tapped on the coordinates to their next destination before flicking down on the switch. The spaceship then whirled to life as it levitated into the air and was now 30 feet in the air.

Nelson then pushed down a couple of more levers before grabbing the throttle. "Okay, here we go," he said as he slammed it down and the spaceship shuttled out from the streets and they were soon flying to London.


	4. Onward To France!

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, now the action really starts here! It appears that the experiments are on the loose and Rhonda and the gang must go out and find them; as they embark on a quest to re-capture them, they soon find that they might be getting more than they bargained for, especially when they get into the seedy underside of one of the most beloved countries of the world.**

**Chapter 4 – Onward to France!**

The Big Red Battleship was now flying over the warm waters of Normandy as it was entering the borders of France; Rhonda was dozing off slightly while daydreaming about her own thoughts. Talon was propped up in his chair while reading from a Batman comic. Cobra Bubbles was sitting perfectly still with a stoic, blank face as he remained motionless with Shush curled up into his lap, sleeping.

Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson was steering the spaceship into a local restricted military area off the coast as he was diving towards it slowly with the aircraft hovering gradually to the ground. As soon as the spaceship landed on its spot, the platform lowered down onto the pavement and the door opened up, prompting Nelson to shut off the engine.

He then went over to the others and shook them awake one by one. "Rise up, young ones; we're now in France," he informed them as Rhonda stirred from her slumber and unbuckled herself before packing up her things and standing up to her feet; Talon also packed up his belongings before grabbing them and turning to face the British police sergeant lieutenant.

"You two better stay close to me; we might be confronted by some military men that might see us as intruders," Nelson instructed the children as Dmitrii Alexandrov, Shush, and Cobra Bubbles also got up to their feet and they all boarded out of the spaceship.

It was then that some of the soldiers noticed the gang walking through the restricted area and marched up to them. "Halt! Who goes there?" one of the soldiers barked at them as Cobra Bubbles flashed his badge along with Dmitrii Alexandrov and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson.

"This is CIA Agent Cobra Bubbles and Dmitrii Alexandrov of the FSB; this is also Sergeant Lieutenant Harry Nelson commissioned from London, England," Cobra Bubbles introduced himself while gesturing over to Rhonda and Talon. "These are agents Rhonda Petrie-Seymour and Talon Seymour; we're looking for a couple of genetically mutated alien experiments that might be here in France. Have you seen them?"

"Oh no; we haven't seen them anywhere; sorry," the French soldier shrugged sadly with a thin line. Cobra Bubbles then shook his head while scratching it. "Well, we don't really have anywhere else to look, and we certainly can't go to every country and ask them where they are," he sighed.

"But can't you use your CIA connections to try to find them?" Rhonda squeaked as Cobra Bubbles took off his glasses while wiping his eyes. "I certainly can; as a matter of fact, I might be able to contact Interpol and inform them about the rogue experiments. They just might be able to capture them. Also we could use the help of the FBI," he said as Rhonda nodded.

"Come on; we better get going," she declared as the gang soon moved out into the outskirts of the city.

They were soon walking through the marketplace in Paris as they saw many of the citizens walking about peacefully with birds chirping and singing gaily in the air; the sun was overcast in the sky as some clouds were gathering in the heavens and there were other people standing in some vendors selling all kinds of products, including jewelry, fish, shrimp, clothing, antiques, knickknacks and even some animals.

"Fish! Get yer lovely fish! It is fresh from the sea!" a Frenchman started bellowing out while holding up an unusually large mackerel, which must have weighed about 6 pounds. Another man was displaying a tray of delicious pastries and other sweets that were especially tantalizing, including éclairs, and the man next to him was just selling bread, mainly croissants.

However, there was a man dressed in a heavy overcoat with a loose fitting black blouse, a pair of leather pants, and some Wellington boots along with a fedora, and he was a dark-skinned man with a mustache and a long, haggard and rugged face along with a muscular, towering and statuesque body.

He was standing in a peculiar vendor with a cardboard box filled with lion cubs, many of them scrawny and tiny with sunken, dark and hollow eyes with black markings around them and on their ears and face. Some of them had small hair tufts that look like fluff while others had long, angular yet sleek faces.

One of them was a diminutive, slender yet thin teal green cub with a short, rounded yet slanted face, an overbite, small tufts of black fluff on her head, dark black patches around her eyes with bold tips on her ears; she also had some chest fluff with a crème white underbelly and legs that reached all the way to her knees and a dark, large tail tuft; she even had dark ruby eyes. Her name was Deidre.

The second one was a skinny, thin and lean dark amber-colored cub with small paws, an enlarged, boxed and angular head with a long, delicate yet soft face with light yellow markings around her eyes and underbelly; she also had white paw markings along with dark bold tips on her ears and a black tail along with light topaz eyes. Her name was Sheena.

The third cub was a vermillion cub with magenta markings around her eyes and underbelly and she also had a muscular, strong yet lean body with large paws and a black tail tuft; she also has small tufts of hair on her head with dark bold tips on her ears and midnight blue eyes. She also had a scruffy, craggy yet rugged face. Minerva was her name.

"Look! I see some lion cubs!" Talon cried as he, Rhonda and the others rushed over to see them. It was then that Cobra Bubbles approached the Greek man and flashed his badge.

"Good day, sir; are those cubs for sale?" he retorted crisply as the Greek man glanced up to look at him and was mortified. And before the middle-aged CIA man could react, he grabbed the cardboard box containing the lioness cubs and immediately took off.

"Get him!" Talon roared as he put on his goggles and super charged power gloves before flourishing out his plasma blaster while loading it up and he raced off after the man, with Cobra Bubbles, Dmitrii Alexandrov, Shush, Rhonda and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson in hot pursuit.

Rhonda then unsheathed her weapon while slamming the ammo into the plasma blaster before putting on her target goggles as she pushed a button on the right side of the goggles, causing the infrared vision of the perpetrator to be within their sights.

"I see him!" she yelled as she put on the super charged power gloves and charged right at him. The mysterious Greek man then shoved and pushed his way through the crowd and the denizens looked on in astonishment and disbelief, with the heroes whizzing past them.

"Federal agents coming through!" Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson yelled as he took out his shotgun and prepared to shoot.

The Greek man then dashed over to the bridge that was hovering over the Seine River and then spun around to see Rhonda, Talon, Dmitrii and the others lunging right for him. "Stop! Stop! Stop right there! What are you doing with those cubs?" Dmitrii bellowed as he, Cobra Bubbles, Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson, Rhonda and Talon all pulled their weapons at him.

"I will never tell! I would soon die rather than reveal to you my intentions with dez little cubs!" the Greek man declared in an ominous voice as he climbed over the railing and was about to jump into the river.

"No! Don't jump!" Talon and Rhonda chorused as they rushed over to save the lioness cubs, but then the Greek man attempted to throw a kick at them; it was then that Talon grabbed his leg and held onto it as the man stumbled about clumsily and tipped over into the river; within moments, the three of them plummeted into the river as there was a loud splash and it was all silent.

Cobra Bubbles and the other men peered downward towards the river as they looked at each other. "Cobra, I think we better rescue them," Dmitrii informed the older black man as Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson then dove into the river and started paddling towards the children, who were by now being dragged towards the current; Cobra Bubbles, Shush and Dmitrii Alexandrov soon jumped in after them.

"Don't worry, lass and laddie, we'll get you!" Dmitrii Alexandrov bellowed as he swam closer to the gang as they were cruising farther and farther into the river and they were being knocked about by the rapids. Talon then shrieked at the top of his lungs as the Greek man put a gun to his head, with Rhonda trying to hang on to the cardboard box with the lioness cubs.

"Please save us!" Minerva whimpered as she was clinging to the edge and the strong force of the currents was causing one of the sides of the cardboard box to open up slowly, making it gradually fall apart. "I'm trying!" Rhonda wailed as the cardboard box slipped out of her hands and she was drifting closer to the edge of the waterfall.

Fortunately, she saw a huge boulder wedged near the waterfall and she used all of her strength to fight against the magnetic pull of the rapids and lunge towards it; within moments she was able to grab onto it and hunch over it as much as possible for dear life.

The cardboard box was now getting increasingly soaked as the sides were breaking up piece by piece and they were slowly peeling off like a banana. The cubs were mewing and squeaking pitifully as they were pawing and swiping at the cardboard desperately while trying to stay afloat. But then Dmitrii Alexandrov lunged towards the cardboard box and caught it just in time as it flattened up like a pancake. The cubs were now in trouble.

One of the cubs then tumbled straight into the water and was now thrashing frantically as she was trying desperately to stay above water. "Help! Help! Help me!" she mewed as the lioness cubs looked on in shock and terror. "Don't worry, Kina, we'll save you!" one of her sisters, who was light icy blue, cried out as a dark silver cub peered down with a stricken expression, along with another one with beige fur.

"I'm scared! I'm gonna drown!" Kina whimpered as Dmitrii Alexandrov scooped the little cub up in his arms and placed her back onto the cardboard as he took out his knapsack and opened it up.

"Get inside this bag; you'll be safe," he hissed urgently as the lioness cubs nodded and they all jumped in one by one; Kina, however, gazed up at the Russian man and nuzzled deep into his cheek gratefully before jumping into the knapsack as well.

Dmitrii then closed it slightly so there would be some opening left for the cubs to breathe in. He then looked over to see that Rhonda was still clinging tightly to the boulder, but she was slipping quickly; he watched her fingers pry off the surface one by one as she was about to be dragged away into the waterfall. He then turned to see Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson holding Talon by the crook of his shoulder and trying to paddle to shore while Cobra Bubbles and the Greek man were having a violent tussle in the water.

Dmitrii then propelled himself through the water as he was dashing swiftly towards Rhonda, who was about to slip away from his sight. "Mr. Dmitrii! Help me! I can't hold on much longer!" she wailed as Dmitrii soon reached her and Rhonda lunged out to grab him; unfortunately, she was unable to reach for his hand in time and the currents just yanked her away from him as she soon took a death-defying plunge towards the waterfall. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOO! Rhonda!" Dmitrii shrieked as he then turned to see Cobra Bubbles holding his opponent's head underwater in an attempt to drown him; however, he felt a swift kick to his groin and the moment he was dazed from the sudden blow, the Greek man then delivered a swift uppercut to the head and a side kick to the side, causing him to be knocked out instantaneously.

"Rhonda! Rhonda! Rhonda! Come back!" Talon sobbed hysterically as the shaking middle-aged man emerged from the water and Talon clung to him bitterly as if he was his father with the veteran police detective rubbing soothing circles into his back. The Greek man then swam towards the direction of the waterfall and soon disappeared in no time.

By the time Cobra Bubbles woke up from his slumber, he was astounded and mortified to find that his suspect had gotten away. "Damn it!" he muttered while slamming his fist onto the surface as a group of people soon rushed over to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" a French police detective demanded in a harsh, barking and stringent voice as he was accompanied by his fellow female detective, who was his partner, and a local FBI agent who was on loan from Memphis, Tennessee. "Monsieur Detective Pierre Lupe and Mademoiselle Karri Campion, a pleasure to see you," Cobra Bubbles greeted the two French detectives in a friendly manner while turning to the novice FBI agent. "And I take it that you are…"

"Jerry. Jerry Marshall. I just joined the FBI a couple of weeks ago and my boss assigned me to a case here; he wants me to work with the French police detectives to investigate this ruby smuggling ring that is being perpetuated by foreigners that are operating in  
>this country."<p>

"It appears that there are several countries such as Argentina, Greece, the Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Romania, Czechoslovakia, Vietnam, Russia, South Africa, Venezuela, Colombia and even Cuba that are smuggling, appropriating and selling rubies for profit in exchange for selling various creatures such as lion cubs, elephant calves, tiger cubs, hippos, and even alien experiments; they would capture and enslave anything that has even a remote value for their own personal gain."

"Of course this doesn't necessarily mean that the governments are involved in this scandal; on the contrary, sir. Instead, there are several factions that contain drug dealers, drug enforcers, slave owners, plantation owners, artisans, jewelers, and even soldiers for hire that are being sponsored by the Lucheskists themselves."

"There also seems to be several state-owned organizations such as dog obedience schools that are violating alien civil rights by having the alien experiment pets being enrolled in their facilities for obedience training, only to have them castrated, spayed or neutered on a whim, without the prior knowledge or permission of their owners on the slightest infraction, such as dog fighting."

"Once they return home to their families, they are often lethargic, listless and lacking energy, and to make matters worse, they are unable to bear offspring. And this is only in France! We're not sure if this is happening in other countries so far, although there are reports of this happening in Great Britain too."

"My God, this is horrible; where are you getting this information?" Cobra Bubbles gaped in dismay and alarm. "I think it was the FBI and Interpol that has been getting this information for quite some time now. We've been getting more information on riots in the Midwest and the South, including Mississippi, Georgia, Tennessee, Missouri, Arkansas, Colorado, Virginia, the Carolinas, and Louisiana."

"And there is a growing movement calling on the mandatory spaying and neutering of alien experiments for the purpose of 'population control'. These activists claim that the alien experiments are somehow corrupting the main fringe of society and the entire planet will eventually fall to the aliens because of humanity's inability to tell from intruders to well deserving natural born citizens."

"Anyways, we better go report this incident to the French president and try to figure out a way to rescue your lost missus from this treacherous Greek bastard; I have a feeling that he might know something about his identity," Pierre interjected with a gusty sigh.

Dmitrii Alexandrov, Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson, Cobra Bubbles, Shush and the lioness cubs soon got out of the river as Pierre then led them to the president's suite located somewhere in Paris.

Meanwhile, Rhonda was lying unconscious with her body wrapped around in chains and locked up in a cage as she was in the back of a moving spaceship; she then slowly opened up her eyes and moved about slightly before slowly sitting up to see somebody piloting the spaceship.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she growled in a demanding voice. The mysterious driver then peered over his shoulder to grin at her, and Rhonda immediately could tell who it was; it was the same Greek man that she and her team had been pursuing earlier.

"Ah, you must be awake," he remarked in a heavily thick Greek accent as he lit up a cigar and puffed on it. "The name is Thelonious Onassis, former agent for the Atlas Olympus Federal Bureau; I decided to quit the agency after they, along with the rest of the country, elected to side with those filthy and uncouth beasts they call 'alien experiments'."

"I wanted no part of it. I don't ever want my beautiful country of Greece to ever be contaminated and tainted by these vicious, brutal and uncivilized brutes; so help me Zeus, I want all of them wiped out from the face of the earth!"

There was an unsettling, uncomfortable silence as he took another puff of his smoke before turning to Rhonda. "Ah, yes; I also heard that your country of Great Britain is also involved in this scheme to let the alien invasion gradually take over the entire human race. It will be the end of us all, I guarantee it!"

"So I've come up with a plan; I've decided to found my own plantation using my retirement funds somewhere in the island of Ceres and hire the richest, most affluent and illustrious people in the country, and also all over so many other countries. I've also hired some mercenaries to go and hunt down for some aliens and capture them for slave labor. I've even hired some plantation owners and slave owners to oversee their work and I've even sent over some children from some other countries to help me maintain and care for the plantation."

"I have some plans for you yet; you will become one of my many slaves and you will have to work several hours a day, from sunrise to sunset. If you do not obey me, your overseer or the plantation owner, you will be punished severely. Is that clear?"

Rhonda then nodded exhaustively as Thelonious grinned evilly and he turned back to driving the spaceship. Eventually they arrived at the island of Ceres in one of the most desolate and isolated spots in all of Greece, where a white dot could be seen from a distance and where there were many multi-colored flowers and plants.

Rhonda then blinked her eyes several times to get the stinging sensation out of them as the cage knocked back onto the ground with the sudden sensation of the gravitational pull dragging down onto her; the spaceship then dove down several feet below as it landed in the runway in front of the plantation and he shut off the engine. As soon as he got out of the cockpit, he then approached Rhonda and got her out of the cage before emerging out of the vehicle.

They soon entered the premises of the plantation as Rhonda saw many birds and crickets flying around with a ladybug settling in her hair. They soon came to a local orchid field where there were several anthropomorphic animals and other creatures toiling and working on the soil with beads of sweat dripping down their faces and exhaustion aching in every inch of their bodies.

A young hippo calf then glanced over to see Thelonious arriving with Rhonda in hand and was excited. "Hey, look guys! There's a new one coming in!" he shouted as all eyes fell on Rhonda.

"Hello, Thelonious. What do we have here?" a tall, muscular yet strikingly handsome man with a prominent jaw, a square, broad yet rugged head, a rubbery, heavyset yet haggard face, and a dark olive complexion with dark golden brown hair and dressed in a camouflage uniform with the insignia and rank on either side of his shoulders, with an emblem of his country's flag on the right side; he also spoke in a thick Argentine accent.

"A young girl from Great Britain; I managed to fish her out of the river in France and fly her all of the way here," was Thelonious's answer as the man smiled warmly with a charismatic look in his eyes. "That is very well; she looks like a fine young lady. I think she might just be able to work here and will get along great with the other workers," he replied as he beckoned the two to follow him. "Come, follow me."

They soon ventured deep into the fields where some of the other workers were present and Rhonda gazed wondrously yet shyly at the strange creatures. The hippo calf then approached Rhonda while waving at her. "Hi there; my name is Hogan. What's yours?" he greeted her kindly as Rhonda sniffed.

"My name is Rhonda," she mumbled in a nearly inaudible, quiet voice as Hogan chuckled.  
>"Nice to meet you, Rhonda," he said as he soon dragged her away from the two grownups. "Come on; I want you to meet the rest of my friends."<p>

They soon came across a group of various animals, with many of them different species of many different backgrounds. One was a light magenta female flamingo with circular, thin-rimmed spectacles on her small beak with dark sapphire eyes, a rectangular, plump yet rotund body and a long, gangling yet slender neck; she also had small feet, large wings and was only 2 feet tall.

Another animal was a young indigo-colored male kitten with big, wide and round scarlet eyes without any pupils or irises, dark purple chest fur, and a short, blunt, stubby tail with crème paw markings.

The third animal was a small loon with a large, pointy yet flat onyx beak, light teal feathers, sharp, curled yet gnarled talons, small, curved yet petite wings, a pronounced, haggard yet long face and a pair of beady ruby eyes with long eyelashes.

The fourth animal was a flaming hot red dachshund with dark brown, floppy yet short ears, a small, short yet docked tail, a slender, diminutive, yet stout body, an enlarged, angular yet boxed head with a skinny yet slanted face and beige markings on his face, chest and paws.

The fifth animal was a golden saffron little dachshund/Chihuahua mix that was extremely small for her age and had pointy, erect yet triangular ears, a long, stubby yet slim face with a spherical nose, a diminutive, wizened yet short body, tiny paws and a thin, minute tail.

The sixth and final animal was a furry young male creature that had soft, fluffy yet smooth buff fur with an oyster underbelly and was a mix of a dog, monkey and a lion. His face resembled very much like a dog's, specifically a miniature schnauzer or terrier, but he had the ears, head, and hands of a monkey, especially with the cream inner paws; he also has the body and legs of a lion, except for a stubby tail. However, he also has an overbite with a little fuzzy muzzle.

"These are my friends, Marjorie the flamingo, Lucie the loon, Kenny the kitten, Tiago the fire dachshund, Sicily the dachshund/Chihuahua mix, and Mookie the forest dweller. Mookie came from Russia and was snatched from his own family when he was only an infant."

"We were all taken from our families either before we were even born or during our first days of life. We have been sent to live in his desolate place to work for Mr. Onassis and Captain Sergeant Vinnie Montague so they can pay for the exports that are being sent to them. We've been slaves our entire lives and we don't even know what a family is."

"That's terrible," said Rhonda as she shook her head. "Look! Here he comes now!" Hogan shouted as Rhonda turned to see who it was, and she was surprised to see Vinnie and Thelonious standing right behind her.

"Looks like you need to learn a lesson," Vinnie declared in a cold, chilling and callous voice as he grabbed the young British girl by the arm and the two men dragged her into a barn, with the animals looking on.

"Oh no! This is terrible! Now they're going to beat the crap out of her just to break her spirit!" Kenny shuddered fearfully as Tiago and Sicily looked on in terror. "I don't like this; I hate the fact that they have to beat up the only living human girl we have so far," Tiago growled fiercely at his friends. "I just hope she's okay," Lucie replied worriedly.

"I think she can handle this; she may look timid and weak, but something tells me that she is a very feisty and strong girl," Marjorie reassured the gang as everyone glared at her. "How would you know?" Kenny sneered at her as the young flamingo shrugged. "Beats me," she said as Sicily began to shiver even more at the thought of Rhonda being beaten nearly an inch of her life. "I only hope she's okay."

It was then that Rhonda entered the barn and the door suddenly slammed shut with the light above the ceiling clicking on as Vinnie and Thelonious approached her slowly. Vinnie then grabbed a metal pipe from the ground and crept behind her slowly with an evil grin as Rhonda was standing still while looking around at her surroundings.

The animals were now congregated on the edge of a barn window hovering over the front door as they were watching the spectacle with stricken, consternated faces. "Look out!" Kenny yelled! "Run!" Lucie shrieked. "Run away for your life!" Tiago yelped.

Unfortunately, Vinnie then raised the pipe above his head as he was about to strike her. "So long, princess," he sneered as he then swung down hard on her head.

Before Rhonda could even comprehend what was happening, she felt something light yet hard strike down behind her head as she blacked out instantly from the blow and collapsed onto the ground.

Vinnie then proceeded to kick, beat and buffet around her abdomen and stomach as he struck her in the chest and face several times with the pipe. Thelonious then lifted the unconscious and battered girl by her collar as he began to clobber, bash and clout her in the face and neck while continuing to punt and boot her in the abdomen; he then punched her several more times in the mouth, causing her to bleed out several with another fist slamming into her nose, breaking it.

She then nearly crumpled to the floor as Vinnie moved around for a little bit with his fists still up as he delivered some more alternating kicks at her before swinging another sidekick at her stomach, causing her to collapse altogether.

Thelonious then charged right at her while kicking up his feet rapidly as he kept on barreling and rolling her onto the floor like a trash can while throwing and swinging in even more swift kicks to her chest.

Then once Rhonda's wounds began to break out and bleed profusely, Vinnie then swung a whip right at her and began to hack, rip and tear through her face with scars crossing her eyes as he then moved down to her body and cracked it harder than he had ever been before. Vinnie then kept on lashing out his whip right at her as her clothes start to tear out enormously with even more blood pouring out of her widening wounds.

Thelonious then handed a bludgeon to his partner, at which he lifted it up and slammed it right into her head, causing her skull to fracture and nearly split in two. After this, he put the weapon down as they lifted her out of the barn and disappeared into the back; they soon came to a graveyard where there were several bodies being buried all over them, many of them several months to a year or two old.

Vinnie then grabbed a shovel while he and Thelonious walked over to an empty spot before he thrust it into the hard, unpaved ground and started digging and carving out a hole. A small hill of dirt and soil began to pile up considerably as it grew from an anthill to nearly the size of a termite mound, and as they continued to dig out even more dirt, Thelonious was cradling a lifeless Rhonda in his arms with her face as pale and dull as ash.

Finally the grave was finished as the former Greek agent dumped the young girl's body into the hole and he and Vinnie spread much of the soil and dirt over it in an attempt to cover it up; as soon as they destroyed the mound and reduced it to a thin film of sand, they made sure that the grave was completely even, smooth and free of wrinkles.

"We're done here, let's go," Vinnie informed his partner in crime as they departed from the graveyard and headed back to the barn.

"We got to do something! We can't just allow her to die!" Kenny exclaimed as the gang agreed. "Yeah, but what can we do? They'll kill us just as they did her if we try to dig her out of her grave," Lucie stammered anxiously. "I think we need to come up with a plan; tonight we're going back to the graveyard and get her out as soon as possible. Otherwise she's a goner!" Tiago wailed

"She'll be a goner if we don't get her sooner!" Marjorie growled at her friend as he growled back at her. "Hey, you take that back!"

"Guys, guys! Let's not fight! We have to work together!" Sicily insisted as everyone nodded in agreement. "She's right; we all have to cooperate together to save our new friend if we'll ever get her out of here," said Swoosie, who was a yellow Fraggle-like experiment with shoulder-length, scruffy yet feather orange hair that had fringes, greenish-blue eyes, a stubby, round yet spherical nose, a wide yet thin mouth and wearing a teal checkered and buttoned up blouse and a pair of jeans with some white shoes.

She was accompanied by her twin sister Mackie, who was an orange Fraggle-like experiment with red fluffy yet wild hair, raspberry eyes, a twisted, crooked yet narrow nose, a small chin, and a white vest jacket with a black blouse and a pair of black leather pants with some black shoes.

There were several alien experiments as well, most of them anthropomorphic, but some of them were humanoids and even some of them resembled a lot like androids.  
>"Meega gata lamamama!" an alien experiment shouted indignantly while cursing in his native tongue.<p>

"Guys, I got a plan," Hogan announced as he gathered up his friends together and whispered it to them; soon they would figure out a way to free Rhonda from her imprisonment and hopefully bring her back to life.

Meanwhile, in the Okinawa province of Izayoi Island, which was located somewhere in Japan, Yuna was sitting in the kitchen table drinking some tea with her grandmother, Obaa.

She was accompanied by a yellow electric male experiment named Sparky, aka Experiment 221, who was now her boyfriend; Yuna then looked at Sparky lovingly as they held hands and Sparky laughed while holding out his pinky while still sipping from his tea.

"This is a lovely day, isn't it, Obaa?" Yuna replied to her grandmother, who nodded softly. "Yes it is; I'm glad the Alliance has finally left our island for good and that Atlas is no more. We were very close to having the yokai disappear forever as well as the Atlanteans and the experiments," the elderly woman answered.

"Yeah, but I can't imagine wondering what will happen if the entire planet were to have fallen under the Alliance's hands… Sparky and the other cousins would be gone forever and Joshua and Stitch would have never gotten to witness the births of their first child," Yuna sighed dejectedly as she continued to sip up on her tea.

As if on cue, Sparky then turned to Obaa and Yuna before saying, "Excuse me." and then abruptly left the table, causing the two women to look at him strangely. "I wonder what's going on with Sparky," Yuna mused quietly as Obaa shrugged. "It's such a beautiful day out here in the island; I wouldn't be surprised if Sparky wants to go out for a walk," she said.

Sparky then exited the house as he started walking into the forest slowly; he then started to feel the winds whip up through his fur and all of a sudden, he started to feel the electric currents stirring in the dead air; he then sniffed around for a few minutes and noticed that there was a strange odor… it smelled like… smoke?

The winds then spewed out wildly towards him like a torrent of water as he now saw the smoke spewing out of the trees with the birds fleeing for cover. "Negata," he growled as he took off into the air and zapped into the forest to investigate.

By the time he got into the forest, he saw hundreds of yokai scrambling for cover as one of them nearly knocked him to the ground; Sparky then took off again as he swiveled, careened and whipped rapidly through the branches and leaves like a jet stream or even a sidewinder while trying to get to the source of the fiery blaze. Finally he saw Kijimuuna sitting atop one of the tree branches for dear life as he saw even more fumes of smoke approaching him swiftly like clouds of death.

"Help! Sparky! Help me! I'm stuck on top of this tree!" the little yokai cried fearfully as one of the burning tree branches fell on top of him and he jumped away just in time, barely managing to hang on to another one. Sparky then lurched right for Kijimuuna as he snatched him away from the tree in the nick of time as the tree collapsed into the other tree and they both exploded into flames.

Sparky and Kijimuuna barreled towards the ground right as flying chars of ember discharged right at their faces and they covered their faces to avoid being stung. "Man, what is this, Sparky? I've never seen anything like this before! It's almost like it's a big fire monster!" Kijimuuna stammered as Sparky nodded. Then he grabbed the frightened little yokai and dragged him deeper into the burning forest.

It was then that they finally found the source of the blazing inferno: a spaceship that possibly came from another country had now been reduced to a crisp as the flames were now spreading beyond the original site and was engulfing practically the entire forest; it was almost like the two creatures were stuck deep within the pits of hell.

Then, out of the blue, a mysterious creature emerged from the burning rubble as it stepped out of the shadows along with yet another creature. Kijimuuna then let out a shrill cry as he hid behind Sparky and Sparky let out a snarl while retracting out his extra arms.

"Meega nala qweesta!" a deep, husky, feminine voice cackled from deep within the smoke as the two strange figures drew nearer the two males and it was finally that a dark blue blur lunged right at the yellow male experiment with glowing purple eyes.

Sparky was then caught with a side kick to the face as the mysterious alien pushed him into the air with a rolling kick; Sparky then let out a deep yell as he plummeted about 30 feet in the air before crashing onto the ground. As soon as he slowly got up to his feet, he was surprised to see that it was none other than Margo! "Cousin!" Sparky hissed while glaring fiercely at her.

"Well, well, well, why it isn't one of my little cousins. What is your name, kid?" Margo sneered as she retracted out her extra arms, antennae and back spines as Ophelia also emerged from the flames with her extra appendages exposed. "Meega Sparky, aka Experiment 221," was Sparky's answer as Margo cackled evilly.

"Experiment 221! How delightful! I'm Experiment 630; I was created about 5 years ago by Jumba Jookiba along with Experiment 631; however, Jumba decided to keep me dehydrated along with Experiment 628 in a safe deposit since I was deemed too dangerous to be activated. And there I sat for about 5 years, rotting and languishing away as if I were nothing more than trash."

"But then one day Jumba decided to ship me and Ophelia, who was just created about a couple of weeks before, to the MI-6 in London, England, and there we were activated by a couple of spoiled, rotten little kids named Rhonda and Talon. But then they sent us to this pathetic dog obedience school and one of those fucking trainers tried to have me sterilized after I simply got into a fight with another dog for insulting me; we decided to flee right then and there by borrowing an old spaceship from a junkyard and fly out of there."

"We tried to figure out a way to fly to another country so we can both live in peace and not to worry about any other pathetic humans terrorizing us ever again when Ophelia suggested we go to Japan since she knew the language and she felt that we would be more welcome there."

"I wanted to go to Kazakhstan and rescue a missing MI-6 agent named Jim Percival so we can go back home and bring him back to the agency, but Ophelia disagreed since she felt that going out there alone would be too dangerous for us. Ha! As if! I'm one of the strongest female experiments Jumba has ever created, perhaps even stronger and more powerful than 631, and how is it even possible for the two of us to be in serious danger?"

"Anyways, we got into a heated argument and I attacked Ophelia and then she accidentally fell on a lever that caused the spaceship to crash right into the forest below us; before we knew it, the spaceship exploded into flames and we blacked out. It wasn't until some minutes later that we managed to emerge out of our comas and get out of the wreckage."

"I don't think we should trust them, Sparky; they seem pretty dangerous; Margo has even said so herself that she's even more powerful than Naomi," Kijimuuna hissed softly and Sparky nodded before turning to the duo. He then studied them closely as he did a once over while thinking whether or not he should even accept them.

If his hunch was correct, these experiments might pose a grave threat to Japan and they might even put the entire island into peril again like with the recent Alliance threat. On the other hand, they were still family, and he did recall that he was evil just like the rest of his cousins once, and it appeared that Margo and Ophelia seemed to have some sort of mistrust towards humans due to their initial bad experience with the dog obedience school in London. Maybe Yuna can convince them to turn a new leaf and possibly be more accepting of humans.

"Welcome, cousins," he finally declared as he shook both of their hands. "Welcome to you too, Sparky," Ophelia chuckled. "Ichariba Chodei to you too, Margo and Ophelia; isa means when we meet, we become family," Sparky explained to the experiments as the two of them nodded. "Thank you for accepting us, I guess. Maybe you two aren't so bad after all," Margo sighed.

It was then that Ophelia transformed into a water dragon and levitated into the air as she began to spew and discharge water all over the place; as spouts of water struck and pelted onto the burning wood, the flames simmered and died out gradually as billows of smoke emerged from the burnt rubble. Gradually, the entire forest was cleansed of the inferno as the charred remains were left behind and much of the forest still stayed intact.

Just then, Yuna and Obaa rushed into the forest with panicked and stricken faces as they came right over to Sparky and Kijimuuna. "Sparky! Kijimuuna! Are you okay?" Yuna panted rapidly as she stooped over to catch her breath.

Obaa then let out a shriek as she beheld the destruction and ruin right before her eyes. "Ayah! What has happened here?" she wailed as she laid her eyes on Margo and Ophelia, who both gave her sheepish glances. "Did you do this?"

"Isa accident, Obaa! Margo and Ophelia crashed here by mistake while on their way to Kazakhstan to rescue friend from MI-6!" Sparky quickly explained in his broken English as Yuna and Obaa focused their complete attention on him. "Sparky, is this true?" Yuna gasped.

"It is true, for the most part, but I was the one who wanted to go to Japan; Margo insisted we go to Kazakhstan," Ophelia spoke up as Margo sneered at her. "It was your fault we crashed here in the first place!" she snapped. "Me? You're the one who pushed me on the control panel, butt-face!" Ophelia growled.

"Tramp!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Bitch!"

"C-"

"Stop it already!" Yuna exploded in a shrill speak as Margo and Ophelia fell silent at her outburst. The young Japanese teenager then cleared her throat. "Now listen here, you two! You go and clean up this forest right now! It was both of your faults that the yokai lost half of their home thanks to your petty selfishness!" she shouted angrily at them as Ophelia whimpered. "Sokka…" she muttered with her ears hanging low as Margo looked on in surprise and dismay. "But… But…"

"I said now!" Yuna roared as Margo and Ophelia turned to walk away as the young girl glared at her friends. "Come on; let's get out of here," she said as she, Sparky, Kijimuuna, and Obaa got out of the forest to head back home.

Later, when Margo and Ophelia had finished removing all of the dead and burnt branches from what was left of the demolished forest, the six of them were now sitting around the table eating some soup with some juicy rice balls. Margo was eating up the rice balls hungry as she was stuffing her mouth, causing Ophelia to glare at her with disgust, as she too was sipping on her chamomile tea with her pinky up.

Kijimuuna was also eating some rice balls as Sparky was slurping on some soup greedily, causing little droplets of the liquid to spray on Yuna. "Hey, stop it, Sparky!" she giggled as Obaa smiled pleasantly at the group.

"It is nice of all of you to get along, and thank you for fixing up the forest for the yokai, Margo and Ophelia," she expressed her gratitude as Ophelia slurped some more of her tea. "No problem," she gargled as she swallowed it down hard before breathing heavily. "I just hope that the yokai get their home back soon."

"In the meantime, Kijimuuna can stay right here," Yuna offered as Kijimuuna gulped down his rice ball before grinning gratefully. "Thank you, Yuna," he said. "So Sparky was telling me that you two are Jumba's latest experiments?" Obaa raised her eyebrow suspiciously as she continued to sip in her tea.

"Yeah; to tell ya the truth, I'm actually 631's prototype, meaning I was built as the original version of her. Jumba actually thought that I was the greatest evil genius creation ever built, even better than Stitch. But he found out that I was as deadly as the world's greatest super weapon and he decided that for the sake of his ohana, I shouldn't be activated, so he hid me away from everyone. I was left alone and abandoned in that godforsaken safe for about 5 years now, whereas 631 got to live her fucking life and a home and a family who loves her. Not me…"

At this tears slowly came to her eyes and she gripped tightly on her cup of tea as Yuna, Sparky, Obaa, Kijimuuna looked on with worry and concern. Finally she smashed it hard on the table and ran out of the kitchen while sobbing hysterically. Ophelia then glanced over her shoulder to see her twin disappear out the door before turning to the family. "I'll be right back," she said as she excused herself and went out to follow her.

A few minutes later, Ophelia found herself entering the room that Yuna used to share with Stitch before he was reunited with Lilo and found Margo sitting on the floor all by herself, with photographs scattered all around her. She then crept slowly towards her friend and peered over discreetly to see what Margo was looking at.

Margo was looking at some of the photographs taken of Yuna and Stitch on their numerous adventures together along with some other recent photographs of Lilo and Stitch together along with Joshua and Naomi.

Ophelia then noticed Margo looking intently at the pictures of Joshua and Naomi with her eyes specifically concentrated on Naomi, and she felt her entire face contorted with rage and hatred.

Margo then let out a snarl as she threw down the photographs before turning to face Ophelia angrily. "What are you doing here? Get the hell out!" she snarled as she pushed her away; the young orange female experiment then backed down slightly while staring down at Margo, who was now in a confrontation position with her claws sharp and at the ready.

"I won't leave you, Margo; we know we're both stuck here and we can use all of the help we can get. Besides, we have to stick together," Ophelia insisted as she drew near her and Margo swiped at her threateningly as to warn her to stay away from her.

"You get out! I'm not useful to you! I'm just as pathetic as any invention Jumba may have created! I'm too dangerous even for you to be around me! I'm useless, useless, I tell you! I should have never been created! As a matter of fact, it's better for everyone if I've never existed!"

"That's not true!" Ophelia shouted as she placed an arm on her shoulder. "You have every right and reason to exist just like all of us here; from what Obaa has told us, the S.R.E. has fought for our right to remain here; what do you think would happen if the Alliance were to win and all of us were to disappear forever?"

Margo then lowered her head down sadly with a frown. "I don't know, but I don't think the rest of Yuna's family in Hawaii would be happy to see either of us. Jumba would be punished if it was to be discovered that he kept me hidden for so long."

"Well, maybe Lilo might be a little upset that Jumba didn't bother to tell her about you sooner as well as not telling her about me either but I'm sure she'll eventually understand and forgive him. Besides, we don't have to go back to London; we can stay right here in Japan and live happily ever after in peace and serenity. We don't have to deal with those fucking bigots ever again," Ophelia shrugged while reassuring her gently, and Margo's ears perked up at her friend.

"You really think so?" she muttered as she nodded slowly. "Promise?"

Again Ophelia nodded with a widening smile. "Pinky promise?" Margo reiterated with a solemn and austere expression on her face as Ophelia nodded once again. She then rushed over to Margo and hugged her tightly while nuzzling her with Margo smiling tenderly.

The two female experiments then blushed as they broke away from the hug. "Thanks for everything, Ophelia," Margo laughed nervously as Ophelia grinned. "No problem," was all she said before she walked out of the room, leaving Margo to ponder what came over her.


	5. Rescue

**Chapter 5 – Rescue**

_The fan was whirling softly yet distinctly over the ceiling in Talon's Digimon-themed room as it was making a light buzzing sound and the young boy, only about 5 years old, was lying in his bed with his Veemon and Agumon plushies clutched to his chest while his mother and father were hovering over his bed to say goodnight._

_"Now sleep tight, little one, and don't let the bedbugs bite," Nancy had cooed softly and tenderly to her little boy as Talon giggled with a grin and she kissed him on the forehead before he turned on his left side and closed his eyes to sleep. Nancy then smiled lovingly at her son as she began to sing a little lullaby to him with her husband's arm wrapped around him and they shared a kiss before Jim stretched over to turn off the overhead lamp and they walked out of the room together._

_As they were walking through the hallway and went over into the living room, Talon got out of bed, snuck out of his room and slunk along the opposite wall leading to the den as he flattened himself against the wall and leaned in to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"Damn it, bubby, can't we get past this issue?" Jim groaned as they sat together to have tea and crumpets with Nancy glaring darkly at her husband. "You know better than to flirt around with the Prime Minister of the Sovereign Republics of Earth at a conference with all of the other important people around you! You're lucky that little monster that she is married to didn't maul you to death like the rabid animal he is!" Talon heard her snarl contemptuously as Jim stiffened in horror at her response._

_"Lovey, you don't say that! The Prime Minister loves that blue experiment very much and they adore each other to death! What will people say if they were to find out that the wife of one of the most famous spies in London holds anti-alien views?" Jim scowled at his wife as Nancy sniffed._

_"I can say whatever I want in this house because it's a democracy! I don't have to say what I feel about aliens in front of those alien supporters for the sake of the stability of this country! I also know that I can't possibly go against the masses of the world since it is beyond my control and I must accept it as it comes."_

_"But I still feel that aliens are just uncivilized beings with no manners, no class, no intelligence, no grace, and they are certainly not like humans! They are just as savage as the Native Americans living on the reservations or the Iranians or any other Middle Eastern groups or even the Muslim radicals that all want us dead! I just want my son to live in a world where he can live in peace and not have to worry about anybody laying a hand on him."_

_"I know, love, I know, but really, you should be more considerate of those aliens because they have every right to be here; they have never asked to be created," Jim sighed grimly while shaking his head._

_"The aliens must earn their right to live on this green, good earth; they cannot just march into this planet and expect to have everything handed to them like illegal immigrants. And besides, alien/human relationships will never work; it will only cause enough chaos and mayhem to tear the earth apart!"_

_Little did she know that just a little over three years later, her prediction would come true with the onset of World War Three._

_Then Nancy revealed something that just took her husband aback. "I'm pregnant."_

_Jim was shocked yet elated at the wonderful news and he gathered up all of his fellow agents to celebrate the occasion with a toast._

_Talon, as young as he was, was also thrilled and delighted with the prospect of having a new brother or sister to play with; he went on a long reverie on how he was going to teach his new baby brother on how to play Digimon cards and to play action figures with him and to even play some Digimon games on his Playstation 2. He couldn't wait to meet the new member of the family and he was looking forward to spending many great times with him and to have someone to confide in when times were rough._

_Unfortunately, all of their dreams were dashed when Nancy developed preeclampsia during the 8th month of her pregnancy and had to be rushed to a local hospital in London._

_She then underwent emergency C-section where they managed to deliver a baby girl in time; however, the newborn was very sick and frail and was stricken with respiratory distress as well as various health problems, including a hole in her heart, a cleft palate, fluid in her lungs, spinal bifida and even a club foot. She was kept on life support for about three weeks before Jim and Nancy signed in some papers to turn off her life support; after it was done, the baby passed on several hours later._

_After that, Nancy vowed to never have children again and had a hysterectomy to make it official, and sometime after the operation, Nancy decided to buy an apartment that was located some miles away from the MI-6 headquarters and the couple separated. Jim was devastated and wanted to work things out with Nancy but she rebuffed him._

_Finally he resorted to having several affairs with women he either teamed up with on covert operations or the women he had happened to rescue, and although this made Nancy boil and seethe inside, she knew there was not much she could do, and despite of her love for him felt that she could never go back to him after the death of their daughter._

_However, Sidney decided to refer Nancy to a psychiatrist and the young female spy started having sessions with her to discuss her marital problems as well as her overwhelming grief over the loss of her beautiful girl; slowly, little by little, her depression began to lift out of her soul and Nancy was starting to come to terms with the tragedy._

_Eventually, after accepting the death as it was, Nancy decided to reconcile with Jim and try to salvage the marriage. They have even started making plans to adopt a young girl from Wales to fulfill their dreams of having a little girl._

_But then Nancy was sent on that fateful mission to Romania and when she vanished from the radar altogether, Jim was utterly crushed and his world was turned upside down forever._

_Ever since that day, he vowed to never marry again and resumed his habit of running around with women, including Russian concubines during his many travels to see Major Vyshinsky for business._

_And Talon's life as he knew it was never the same again…_

"Wake up, wake up, little one," Jerry's voice flooded back into his conscious as he jerked up with a start while lying serenely in her arms; the young dark-haired woman smiled tenderly as she kissed him while hugging him. "You've fallen asleep; we're here at President Maheux's office now. We're going to figure out how to come up with a plan to save your friend, okay?"

"Okay," Talon muttered as he buried his face into her shoulder as she caressed and stroked his back while kissing his crown lovingly. "She's just a stupid, dumb girl."

"Okay, everyone; gather around. We have business to discuss," President Maheux announced as the entire gang took their seats and joined together in a rectangular table with the president sitting at one end.

Cobra Bubbles was sitting between Dmitrii and Nelson with Shush on his lap as Pierre and Karri were sitting on the right side with all of the federal agents sitting on either side; Jerry sat next to Dmitrii with Talon in her arms as Minerva, Deidre, Sheena, Kina and the silver, beige and icy blue cub named Shale, Monique and Tatum respectively, were sitting on the table in front of them.

"We have a serious problem here, ladies and gentlemen. It appears that we have two genetically mutated female experiments that are currently on the run and we also have a young British orphan who's been kidnapped; what's more is that we have a federal ruby smuggling ring that seems to implicate some of the members of the S.R.E."

"If this scandal breaks out, this can cause a global crisis in which the Sovereign Republics of Earth will break down from within by expelling those alleged perpetrators in this scheme from the organization and causing internal fighting in several states. More riots would then break out that would devastate several cities and many countries could break out into civil war altogether. It would be a complete disaster, so no one should know about this, not even the Prime Minister; I would prefer this mission remains confidential."

"Anyways, I have some important intelligence to impart on you; Thelonious Onassis used to be one of the most renowned and celebrated members of a Greek spy agency called the Atlas Olympus Federal Bureau; he is a very skilled, crafty and wily man with several resources and connections and he is especially skilled in martial arts and weapons; however, he is more likely to use careful strategy and planning to achieve his means."

"But it was not until a few months ago that he decided to retire from the agency when it decided to pledge its allegiance to the S.R.E.; since then he has vowed to finish what Atlas has started and come up with a better plan to wipe out all aliens from the earth, even if he has to use some underhanded means."

"He has teamed up with the Lucheskists to assist him with the plan and together they decided to smuggle some rubies and choice drugs such as cocaine into his little plantation in the island of Ceres so Thelonious would sell them in order to fund his business."

"There are also rumors that Thelonious might have kidnapped some offspring of some very famous cartoon characters from other universes and has enslaved them in his little island in order to make profits; to make matters worse, he might be trying to brainwash them to hate aliens and gradually train them to be mindless, ruthless killers to create an entire rebel army to overthrow all of the governments of the S.R.E. and perhaps convert it into a super organization that is ten times worse than the Alliance."

"So if we do not go and rescue Rhonda Petrie now, she could be brainwashed to destroy all aliens or worse – even dead. We must go on a rescue mission to find her in Ceres and get everyone out of there before more people die or get hurt."

"But how are we going to go along with this plan? We have all of these federal agents here and yet we have no militia, no transportation, and we don't even know where Greece is; plus Thelonious has the Lucheskists behind him and they might be more highly trained and skilled than the Alliance was," Jerry retorted stiffly.

"I think I got an idea; we can gather up our spaceships, arm us with all kinds of highly advanced and powerful weapons, and we'll use the stealth cloak to secretly fly up to Ceres and once we land, we'll open fire on the Lucheskists and we'll get everyone out in time," one of the CIA agents suggested.

"That might actually work, but where do we go after that? There's a chance that they'll stop at nothing to chase us down until we are all dead and they will profit from our deaths; then Thelonious and his goons will proceed with their plan and very soon he will have an army big and deadly enough to match our own armies combined!" Pierre shouted irately.

"Why don't we go to Kazakhstan and summon our armies on Captain Gavin Lucheski? As soon as we have them surrounded, we'll go to where Jim Percival is being held and rescue him. We can only hope experiments 630 and 632 can find their way out of wherever they are and get to Kazakhstan in time," Karri suggested as Cobra Bubbles shook his head.

"I think that would be suicide to do that since Lucheski might suspect that he may be walking into an ambush and send all of his men to kill us instantly," he objected as everyone let out a sigh.

"We're doomed," Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson moaned. "No matter what we do, Gavin always manages to confound us with his strange, otherworldly abilities; there is no way we can sneak up to his headquarters and get him. It is a wonder Jim Percival failed. If none of us are able to catch him, then eventually he'll gain leverage and the world will be in chaos again and this time none of us will be saved," Dmitrii added in a melancholic and pessimistic tone.

"Unless… what if we use some technology that turns our fleet invisible as well as us and we manage to sneak into the headquarters to free Jim? Then we'll be able to take out Gavin Lucheski and send him to prison for life?" Jerry proposed as everyone gaped at her in astonishment.

"Sacre bleu! Why didn't I think of that?" Pierre exclaimed as Karri smiled at the young dark-haired woman. "Great job, Jerry," she complimented her as everyone nodded.  
>"So it's settled; we use a cloaking device to disguise our ships and head out to Ceres; once we land there, we'll reveal ourselves and unleash an ambush while some of us will find Rhonda and get her and the slaves out so they will return back to their home universes where they belong," President Maheux declared as everyone nodded. "Here, here!"<p>

"And we can use it on ourselves; we'll put invisibility cloaks on our bodies and we'll act like ghosts; then when we fight the Lucheskists and eventually confront Gavin, everyone will think that the country and the HQ is haunted! It's brilliant I tell ya!" Jerry added declaratively.

"Then it's settled; we leave immediately," President Maheux concurred as he had everyone dismissed. "In the meantime, we better get the lioness cubs back home."

"Well said, sir," Dmitrii chuckled as they soon left the suite.

But when they left the president's office, they saw an entire mob surrounding the premises that were holding picket signs saying, "Death To All Aliens!", "Alien and Human Relationships Is A Sin!", "Aliens/Humans Equal Bestiality!", and "S.R.E. Is Going Straight To Hell!" in French.

There were even some women standing some yards away from them with many others holding torches and pitchforks. "You despicable bastard! You will be the death of us all!" one of the women shouted in French while shaking her torch as another one was brandishing her pitchfork at Maheux. "You will pay for this!"

Then another one of the protestors flung a burning torch through the window, causing the entire presidential building to be consumed in flames.

"Run!" Pierre shrieked as the gang split up and he, Karri, Jerry, Talon, and some of the Interpol, CIA and FBI agents headed to their ships while Dmitrii, Shush, Cobra Bubbles and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson raced back to the Big Red Battleship in Normandy along with the rest of the federal agents.

"Where are we going, Jerry?" Talon yelled as Pierre, Karri, Jerry and the others were racing to get to their France-issued spaceship with the symbol of France imprinted on the design as well as having a fancy, elegant style.

"Don't worry; we're going somewhere where we'll be safe; just stay close to me," Jerry bellowed as she held on tightly to Talon as Pierre ushered everyone in the space vehicle before entering it himself.

As soon as the door was shut, Karri then went into the cockpit to activate their aircraft and set up the coordinates. "Where are we going?" Jerry demanded as Karri kept on tapping furiously. "I don't know; anywhere but here!" she said as one of the CIA agents got an idea.

"How about Japan? There is an island called Izayoi where there are still some experiments remaining and the Prime Minister is friendly with one of the natives there, a young girl," he suggested.

"Great idea!" Jerry shouted as she turned to Karri. "Karri, set the coordinates for Izayoi, Japan!"

Karri nodded as she did so and once she pulled down the throttle, the spaceship jolted out into the skies and she pulled up the H-drive. "Engage hyperdrive," said the female computer voice as Karri soon pushed it down, causing them to warp out of France and out of the western part of Europe. They were now heading out to the other side of the world where Japan was surely to be located.

"How the hell are we going to get back to the BRB?" Dmitrii bellowed at the top of his lungs as they dashed wildly throughout the city with several people hurtling and pelting rocks and stones at them and Cobra Bubbles glanced around briefly. "I think I know a shortcut," he answered as he led them down into the country road.

Several minutes later, they made it back to Normandy as they boarded up into the spaceship and Shush quickly shut the door just as it slammed shut, barely sealing it off from the protestors; there was a loud thud as there were sounds of screams and curses coming from the outside of the ship.

A frazzled Dmitrii then bolted into the cockpit as he flicked up the switch while frantically setting up the coordinates for Ceres; as soon as he sat down and the seat moved up in front of the panel, the spaceship then quickly took off as the blonde Russian man then lifted up the H-drive. "Engage hyperdrive," said the female computer voice as Dmitrii pushed it down and they warped into the horizon as they shuttled off for the country of Greece. They were off.

Meanwhile, Hogan and his friends had made it to the graveyard as they reached the spot where Rhonda was buried and Marjorie grabbed a shovel as she immediately began digging.  
>"Give me that!" Hogan snapped as he stabbed onto the ground and continued to dig as fast as he possibly could; the sand was flying all over the place like fumes of ashes discharged from erupting volcanoes as even more of the dirt and soil was now strewn all over the place like water.<p>

Marjorie then plunged into the grave as she began to dig out even more with her beak and feet, with Swoosie, Mack, Kenny, Lucie, Tiago, Sicily, Mookie and the others joining in.

"Don't worry, Rhonda! We'll save you!" Mookie bellowed as Sicily kept on scraping and burrowing her way in and after several minutes of effort Rhonda's body finally began to emerge; it was then that Tiago, Sicily and Kenny dug around some more around the area of the unconscious young girl as Hogan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out.

They soon hoisted her out of the grave and headed right for the plantation, where a lab was located; they raced through the lobby before heading down to the lab garage where a genesis chamber was located. The gang then got into the garage as Marjorie flipped on the lights and the gang approached the machine; Kenny then opened up the door as the others gently placed Rhonda's lifeless body into the genesis chamber before Sicily closed it shut.

It was then that Marjorie pushed on some buttons before pushing down a lever as the machine kicked in with a whirling sound; the room was then flooded with light as everyone covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded as the machine continued to make its whirling and buzzing sounds.

Finally the light faded away and Kenny opened up the door, revealing Rhonda's new form; Rhonda was now a diminutive, petite yet thin female experiment with dark onyx fur, scarlet eyes and a vermilion underbelly with huge, soft yet fluffy tufts of scarlet fur with scarlet markings over her eyes and back. She also resembled a lot like Stitch.

Rhonda then opened her eyes as she gazed out to see Hogan and his friends staring at her. "Where am I?" she stammered.

"You were beaten to death, so we have to bring you down here to the garage to give you a new body via the genesis chamber," Lucie quickly explained as Rhonda rubbed her head sorely. "Ugh… what the bloody hell is a genesis chamber?" she retorted.

And before any one of them could answer, Vinnie suddenly stormed into the garage and walked right into the scene. "What are you brats doing here?" he sneered while glaring at Rhonda. "And you? What are you doing here? Get out!"

Rhonda then screamed as she scrambled out of the garage and fled from the plantation. It was then that Vinnie smirked evilly as he took out a remote control; the moment he pushed it, Hogan and his friends froze up as their eyes turned red with evil smirks crossing their faces. Marjorie then cackled evilly as Lucie burst out into hysterics. Tiago then smirked evilly as he burst out into flames and Vinnie pointed out the door. "Get her."

And with that command, Hogan and his friends took off as they went on the hot pursuit; Rhonda then tore right into the fields as she meandered, twisted and wound through the tall stalks of plants with the animals right behind her. Tiago then spewed out huge flames as Rhonda barely managed to duck underneath them with even more flames exploding up into her face.

It was then that she skidded into a halt as Tiago jumped into the air while spewing out even more flames from his body and a fiery circle soon surrounded Rhonda completely, blocking her escape.

The young British orphan soon found herself trapped as she paced around with her ears flickering in fear. "Help! Help! Somebody help!" she wailed as she panicked while glancing over her shoulder, turning to see Hogan and his comrades approaching her sinisterly with maniacal laughs.

But suddenly she heard a chorus of loud screams in the air as plasma bolts fired into the air and one of them exploded into Rhonda's face, nearly knocking her out; Dmitrii Alexandrov then jumped into the flames as he scooped up the dazed young girl in his arms and fired back at Hogan and his friends to distract them. He then bounded out of the flames and rejoined Cobra Bubbles and his crew as they prepared to leave.

"Hold it! Stop it right there! You're not getting away with this!" Vinnie bellowed as he sent out hundreds of Lucheskists at the heroes along with various mercenaries and child soldiers before they opened fire on them; Cobra Bubbles and the team retreated back to the Big Red Battleship as they stepped up the platform and got inside before Dmitrii pushed the button to close the door.

Cobra Bubbles then walked into the cockpit to flick on the switch and set up the coordinates while Dmitrii Alexandrov and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson went over to speak with Rhonda. "So who are you, young lady?" Dmitrii interrogated Rhonda as she cocked her ears inquisitively. "You mean you don't know who I am?" she retorted incredulously.

"No; you're obviously an unknown experiment that we've managed to rescue; alas, Rhonda seems to have fallen to the flames, judging by what we've seen when we got to the plantation," Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson explained as Rhonda frowned.

"That's the thing; I AM Rhonda. I was beaten to death by Thelonious and Vinnie and Hogan and his gang brought me back to life as an experiment; that's why I don't look recognizable. If you don't believe me, take a look at my locket," she retorted sternly as she took off her locket and handed it to Dmitrii.

He then opened it to see two pictures of Rhonda and her parents while examining them carefully; after a few minutes, he then handed them back to Rhonda. "So I guess it is indeed you. Now we have to figure out a way to get experiments 630 and 632 back and go to Kazakhstan to rescue Jim Percival," he said to her.

"But we don't know where they are! We won't even know where to look! They could be anywhere!" Rhonda shouted as Dmitrii smirked at her confidentially. "I think I have a very good idea," he declared as he whistled towards the cockpit.

Cobra Bubbles then poked his head out to face them. "They might be in Izayoi, which is located in Japan; that might be the first place they might be in since Lilo is very good friends with Yuna and she is very familiar with experiments; however, it is best if we move on to Kazakhstan since the others will take care of it and I'm not planning for Izayoi to fall under enemy hands again," he explained before disappearing back into the cockpit.

"There you go," Dmitrii chuckled with a shrug as Rhonda glared at him. It was then that Cobra Bubbles pulled up the H-drive to go. "Engage hyperdrive," said the female computer voice as Cobra Bubbles thrust it in before the Big Red Battleship jolted into the sky and skirted across the heavens before flying out of Greece. It was now skimming over much of the Mediterranean Sea as the plantation disappeared from sight while on its way to Kazakhstan.

Vinnie then scowled angrily as he stamped his foot with a curse underneath his breath as the Lucheskists scattered for cover. "You guys go and get on your spaceships; we're going after them!" he barked menacingly as everyone nodded and headed to board their spaceships to go on a high speed chase.

"Now you're mine," he sneered darkly as his face contorted into pure hate and rage and his eyes glimmered into darkness before he threw his head up into the sky. "There is no escaping me now, Cobra Bubbles; you can run, but you can never hide from me; we'll be looking for you! You'll soon be facing the wrath of Vinnie Montague, Mexican agent extraordinaire; vengeance will soon be mine!"


	6. The Izayoi Squadron

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello, this is Rhonda again! Now I'm going to introduce Chapter 6 at this point and again I'll update as much as I can; I can't make any promises but whenever possible I'll upload some scenes and before I know it, I'll be finished with this story; maybe when I got time I'll make a sequel that is even better and hopefully not too complicated, something epic that has an easy flow. **

**Anyways, read and review!**

**I do not own any of Joshua-Sinclair's characters, including Dmitrii Alexandrov; I only own Rhonda Petrie-Seymour, Talon Seymour, Tobias, Sidney Lupo, Margo/630, Ophelia/632, Vinnie Montague, Captain Gavin Lucheski, Thelonious Onassis, and even Experiment F-1/Falkner, Experiment L-1/Himastro and Experiment T-1/Topeka. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – The Izayoi Squadron**

The French battle-cruiser soon descended rapidly in front of the house where Yuna and her family lived as they landed safely onto the ground and shut off the engine. As soon as Karri got out of the cockpit and helped Pierre lead everyone out of the spaceship, they headed right inside where they hoped would be some visitors.

Pierre then knocked onto the doorway as they quietly crept into the building with Obaa sipping slowly in her tea with a plate of rice balls and originis right in front of her; the elderly Japanese woman then looked up to see who it was.

"Oh my! I didn't realize you were here; who are you and what are you doing in my house without my permission?" she gasped in surprise and awe while narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously.

At that moment, Yuna came downstairs wearing her red floral shirt with her sandals on with Sparky, Margo and Ophelia in tow as Margo jumped in front of the gang with a snarl while exposing her appendages.

"Freeze! This is the CIA, FBI and the French police squad!" one of the CIA agents yelled as they all gathered around Margo and Ophelia and locked them into galactic handcuffs before preparing to haul them away into their waiting spaceship.

"Wait a minute! You can't take them away just like that! This is insane and outrageous!" Obaa yelled as she stood up to oppose the arrest of the newest members of their ohana.

"Stop! Please! Let go of Margo and Ophelia! They don't deserve this!" Yuna wailed as she grabbed onto one of the CIA agents' arms in an attempt to prevent him from leaving with the experiments in their hands. Sparky then let out a vicious growl as he levitated into the air while in his electric form and was charging up with his antennae to prepare to blast the federal agents out of their home.

But then a chorus of yells pierced into the air as the entire room soon exploded into a bombardment of lights with the agents suddenly dazed and blinded severely by the abrupt flashes; they were then accompanied by a shrill, piercing scream with a high pitch that was loud enough for a dog to hear but was far too advanced for humans to hear.

Then without warning, a shower of spores scattered into the air as the agents, including Pierre, Karri and Jerry, were pelted by the microscopic seeds and before long they soon evolved into a massive swarm of bloodthirsty, violent, carnivorous plants that soon filled up the whole house.

Yuna then stepped back in awe as she and Sparky gawked in astonishment and disbelief at what was happening and the men were gradually evolving and morphing into the plants as they grew larger and more enormous until they all but nearly swallowed up the house.

"What's happening, Sparky?" Yuna stammered as Sparky was shaking from fear at the sudden turn in events. "Naga nota," he gulped. It was then that a huge red beam soon engulfed the agents and they combusted into a fiery blasts with the last remnants of the monstrous plants withering and fading away into ashes; eventually the gang was soon turned back into normal with most of the federal agents heaped on top of each other and Jerry was wrapping her arms tightly around Talon to protect him.

Yuna and Sparky soon beheld the scene with puzzled and confounded faces as they pivoted around to see three strange experiments marching up to them slowly with stone cold yet grim faces.

One of them was a small dark purple-violet flower with wavy, short yet thick leaves and he also had round, tiny yet golden eyes with small pupils peering out of his face. However, he seemed so cartoonish and resembling so much like a normal, tropical flower that Yuna even thought at first that he was a rare yokai.

The other one was a female mix of a bear, bat and a squirrel with dark buff fur with a beige underbelly and some beige markings on her face, (most noticeably her muzzle), ears, and back, with her ears containing little swirls of beige fluff. Her head was enlarged, rounded yet spherical and her ears were rounded yet oval-shaped like a bear's, with the majority of her body like a squirrel's, including her tail, except for some beige toe marks.

She also had dark black claws with long, stretchy beige skin flaps that retract under her arms and are her means of flying; she also has dark green irises with a hint of black and spiky yet wavy beige tufts of hair on her head along with a pair of goggles and a tan yet cream jumpsuit that fits in well with her body.

The third and final experiment was a vermilion male with three dark yellow eyes and an unusually large head very similar to Fibber's; he also has four large, wide yet oval-shaped ears and yellow markings around his body along with yellow chest fur; he also has four arms, a wriggly long tail, three pointy fangs protruding from his mouth that are reminiscent of a reptilian monster. He was also a mix of a dragon, a dog and a reptile. He was none other than Experiment L-1.

"Whoa! What is that?" Yuna gaped in awe as she and Sparky took several steps back away from the strange trio of experiments.

"This is Agent Topeka of the NORAD Control Command Center; these are my friends L-1, aka Himastro, and F-1, aka Falkner. We were sent here straight from Colorado to investigate some strange matters here in Japan and elsewhere; we have also heard of rumors of international intrigue involving an illegal ruby smuggling ring that exploits other alien experiments as well as various innocent creatures," The female dark buff experiment introduced herself with a Midwestern accent while lending out a hand to Yuna.

"Hi, I'm Yuna; this is my partner, Sparky, aka Experiment 221," Yuna beamed politely while accepting the handshake with Sparky waving at his new cousin. "Cousin!" he squealed giddily as Topeka snorted demurely. "You don't say; I've been informed by my superiors about some of Jumba's experiments living around these parts, including some of his long forgotten creations," she chuckled softly while glaring intently at them before holstering her weapons into her utility belt.

"Mega takaco," Himastro grumbled while flickering his tail slightly as Falkner barged through his comrades to sneer at Sparky. "Hey, hey, knock it off, you two! We gotsa work to do around here!" he snapped in a thick New Yorker accent as Topeka turned back to the light yellow male experiment.

"Don't mind Falkner; he's the cranky type; besides, he's not from NORAD like most of us are. He was created by a team of brilliant yet talented scientists in an underground research facility by using the seeds of some of the toughest, hardiest and durable plants from Japan," she retorted while waving her hand dismissively with Yuna peering at her suspiciously.

"Wait a minute; how many of you are in here anyway?" she remarked crisply as Topeka laughed. "I thought you'd never ask," she grinned as she let out a loud whistle and within minutes four more experiments soon emerged from the crowd.

One of them was a dark cyan/teal blue male that was a mix of a raccoon, a fox and a lemur with a black mask over his eyes, a black underbelly, dark black ears, and black paw markings; he also had a striped fox-like tail with a slight, lean yet slim body with a craggy, pointy yet pronounced face and high cheekbones; he even had an overflowing, puffy yet curly mane all over his face, resembling hair tufts. He was Experiment R-6, aka Rangoon.

Another one was a dark magenta male experiment that was a mix between a mole rat, a meerkat and a prairie dog; he had small, rotund yet flabby ears with a rounded, spherical and egg-shaped head along with a slight, lean yet thin body; he also had three back spines with dark teal green tips, dark teal green eyes, a light pink underbelly, and some whiskers. He was Experiment R-7, aka Reginald.

The third experiment was a dark onyx black crow/hummingbird mix with short, silky yet shoulder-length hair tufts, short yet flat wings, curved, pointy yet sharp talons and a long, enlarged yet curved navy blue beak. She was also a cross between Sheila the bird from "CatDog" and the Pokemon Murkrow and also had dark navy blue eyes. Her name was Experiment B-1, aka Maroka.

The last experiment was also a female, with an extremely large, portly yet rotund body, a small head, a swirly, ringed pig-like tail with some pigtails on both sides of the head, small, black eyes and a black nose, and even some eyelashes and small yellow tufts of hair; she resembled a lot like a hot dog and was known as Experiment H-1, aka Hotstuff.

"Hi, I'm Maroka," the dark black female bird-like experiment introduced herself in a harsh, rough, scratchy voice while fluttering her wings as she bowed courteously like a lady.

"I'm Reginald; what's up, dude?" the dark magenta mole rat-like experiment chortled with a Mexican accent while raising his hand up and high-fiving Sparky.

"Hi, I'm Hotstuff; it's so pleasant to meet you all," Hotstuff chimed with a soft-spoken, breathy, whispery voice while wagging her tail.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hotstuff," Yuna replied in a friendly manner while patting the hotdog-like experiment on the head.

"So what should we do now? We have all of these experiments in this house and we still have to catch up with Cobra Bubbles and the others in order to get to Kazakhstan and go find Jim Percival," Karri sighed while shaking her head with Yuna rubbing her chin wistfully.

"Well, you don't have to leave right away; I think I could try to gather up the rest of the cousins to assist you and I could even give you a tour of the island, since this is your first time here," she suggested kindly as Pierre and Karri glanced at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, I suppose it would not hurt to gather up more reinforcements but I'm not too sure about a tour; we are kind of in a hurry and we are in serious need of Margo and Ophelia accompanying us; after all, they did come from somewhere else," Karri mused.

"Why don't you all sit down and eat something? You must be tired and hungry from your long journey," Obaa proposed as everyone nodded and they all gathered around at the table to eat.

The gang then sat on the floor cross-legged with their heads bowed and Margo licked her lips greedily before she grabbed the bowl and began stuffing the rice balls into her mouth, with Ophelia giving her a dirty look.

Reginald then glowered at her as he snapped the origini in half and started to munch on it slowly with Maroka pecking and jabbing at the pieces of the rice balls to her satisfaction. As for Hotstuff, she preferred the soup since the liquid helped hydrate her cooked and dry body.

Falkner also began eating some sesame seeds in the soup to nourish himself while Topeka was scooping up some dumplings into her mouth while swallowing them whole as well as some originis. Himastro just sucked up all of the liquids in the soup while simmering and burning slowly with smoke billowing from his heated body.

As for Jerry, she was sipping on some soothing tea while staring blankly at the congregation as Talon was stuffing his mouth with the rice balls and dumplings. Obaa then cleared her throat while glaring disapprovingly at the young British boy, prompting him to give a sheepish grin as he swallowed all of his food down in one gulp before dapping his mouth with the napkin.

"Don't stuff your mouth, young one," Jerry scolded him with her eyes glowing at him as she sipped some more on her tea and Talon chuckled nervously while continuing to consume his food.

"So, is that your kid?" Yuna questioned the young dark-haired woman as Jerry shook his head. "Nope; I'm from Memphis, Tennessee, actually; he's just somebody that I'm looking after for the time being. His father is a British secret agent that was sent to Kazakhstan to take out former Alliance captain Gavin Lucheski but he got captured and now we are on our way to get him back," was her answer.

"I remember when the Alliance invaded Izayoi; they pretty much overran the town and they managed to get a hold of the Spiritual Stone; it went to the point where Atlas gained enough power to be capable of wiping out all of the aliens on Earth; if it weren't for the efforts of Joshua and his friends, as well as Themis, I don't know where we'd be right now," Yuna replied with a lamentable and grim tone as she ate more of her rice balls while sipping on her tea.

"I heard about that one; fucking bastards," Pierre chuckled disdainfully as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag. Topeka then gagged while holding up her nose as the cigarette smoke traveled up to her nose, with Falkner cowering underneath the table as to avoid having himself stained and contaminated with the filth of the tobacco.

"So what we do now?" Himastro retorted while cocking his head to turn at everyone.

"You heard what they said: go and get the rest of the cousins and then head out to wherever everyone else is being headed," Maroka snapped irascibly with a snort.

"I think she's right," Pierre concurred as he took another bite of the origini while taking another gulp of the tea. "We better get moving soon; anyways, thank you for receiving us into your lovely home, Miss…"

"Call me Obaa, and yes, thank you for your lovely time here," Obaa smiled as she also sipped on her tea.

"Do you have any idea on how to get to Jim Percival?" Ophelia retorted shortly while waving the smoke away from her face, with Margo sneezing and coughing violently.

"Actually, we were thinking of a plan of how to get there; we were just discussing some strategies of locating Jim's whereabouts and getting him out of the country; we were thinking of using a cloaking device on our spaceships and gaining entry into Kazakhstan without anyone knowing and once we get there, we will use our invisibility cloaks to sneak past the guards and soldiers to find out where Jim is and not only retrieve him back but to also hopefully take out Gavin Lucheski," Pierre explained to the orange female experiment.

"That's so simple I forget to laugh," Rangoon guffawed as he chortled and howled manically while banging his fists onto the table with his tail flickering and swaying madly; Margo then sneered at the cyan/teal blue raccoon-like experiment with her eyes glowering at him as she turned her attention away from him. "Idiot," she grumbled while crossing her arms.

"By the way, would you know how to contact the cousins, Yuna?" Talon squeaked as he glanced up to meet the young girl's gaze. Yuna then beamed happily as she turned to face the young dark-haired child.

"Of course, Talon! I would be more than happy to help, Sparky and me that is!" she laughed as she pulled her arm around Sparky and kissed him, causing his antennae to fizzle and spark with currents flying sporadically into the air with his face blushing.

"How disgusting," Margo commented while rolling her eyes as Ophelia smacked her in the back of the head, causing her to snarl cruelly and for her to swipe at her twin sister. "Hey! Break it up! Break it up, you two!" Talon yelled as he grabbed Ophelia and pulled her back with Jerry trying to restrain Margo with her thrashing and writhing in her arms. "I'm gonna get you, you miserable bitch!" she yelled.

"Enough!" Obaa thundered as she suddenly stood up, causing everyone to fall silent with all eyes turning their undivided attention to her. The elderly woman then sat down as a thin frown crossed her wrinkled features.

"You all must work together; we have a mutual friend that is in serious danger and we are living in a world where it is getting more unstable and fickle by the day; we do not need any more violence and hate in this household, why with the numerous protests and riots that are now breaking out in Europe and America with demands that aliens be sterilized or even euthanized. We are family, and ohana means family. We are also Ichariba Chodei, which means that when we meet, we become family. Do you understand this?"

There were a few soft murmurs of yeses and a couple of other nods as the commotion finally calmed down and they resumed eating their meals with Margo licking her bowl clean with Yuna giggling softly. "She is such a cranky old lady; she's probably the more serious of the two," Yuna observed as Talon nodded while glancing over to meet Margo's gaze. "Yeah, that she is; I wish I had my own experiment partner," he replied while letting out a low sigh.

"Don't worry; you might fall in love with one someday, like I did, Lilo did and eventually Joshua. You're just too young, that's all," Yuna reassured him as Talon let out a scoff. "Yeah right," he grumbled as he continued to eat.

At this, Jerry turned to look at Talon for several minutes as she watched him eat his meal and a well of sadness quelled in her heart as dormant memories were beginning to stir in her mind.

She recalled a small child that she had once lost and the suffering and misery she had to endure as a result and the agonizing loneliness that she was forced to live though. She couldn't help but feel that there was some sort of connection she seemed to share with the young Talon and that she was beginning to develop a strong bond with him, but will she ever find happiness?

After several more minutes of eating, the gang cleared up the table while gathering around the kitchen sink while washing and rinsing the dishes; they soon stacked them up in the dishwater with Margo pouring some of the dishwasher detergent into the machine before closing it up and activating it.

Obaa then turned to her guests to address them. "Yuna, why don't you show them around town and go gather up the experiments?" she queried as Yuna nodded. "Okay, Grandma," she answered as she turned to meet Sparky's gaze. "Come on, Sparky; let's go," she said as everyone headed out the door, with the lioness cubs crowding around Margo and Ophelia like a brood of ducklings.

It was then that they headed into New Town where Yuna's new school was located and a group of students were standing outside of the building while waiting for class to start; a young girl with a red dress, a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and short blonde hair tied up in a ponytail turned to see Yuna with wary, regarding eyes along with her younger brother Kenny, who was accompanied by a purple 627-like experiment named Murasaki, aka Experiment 628. A couple of other students accompanied them, mainly a small boy with short black hair named J.J. and another young seemingly timid young boy named Taro.

"Oh, it's you Yuna; are these your new pets?" the young girl retorted crisply while studying Yuna's facial expression carefully as Yuna glanced over to look at the experiments.

"Oh, yeah! Penny, these are Margo and Ophelia, aka experiments 630 and 632. These are also experiments R-6, R-7, L-1, H-1, B-1, F-1 and T-1," Yuna laughed while gesturing over to Margo, Ophelia, Rangoon, Reginald, Himastro, Hotstuff, Maroka, Falkner and Topeka.

"Nice to meet you all," Penny answered kindly while lending out a hand to shake as all of the experiments took turns shaking them. "A pleasure of mine as well," Topeka laughed demurely with Reginald grinning at her mischievously. "Hey, babe; never seen you around before. You involved with someone?" he chuckled teasingly while Penny looked away in disgust. "Get away from me, you pervert!" she scoffed.

"Penny, relax; it's all right," Kenny tried to assure his older sister while walking up to Yuna. "Nice to meet all your new pals, Yuna, especially since Sparky's now living here in Izayoi. And who are these other people?" he smiled while turning to Talon, Jerry, Pierre, Karri, Minerva, Shale, Tatum, Monique, Kina, Deidre and Sheena.

"Forgive me, young monsieur; I am Detective Pierre Lupe of the French police force in Paris and this is my partner Karri Campion. This is also FBI Agent Jerry Marshall, who is on loan from her office in Memphis, Tennessee," Pierre chuckled sheepishly before introducing himself and his comrades.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Deidre flashed an excited grin while slapping Kenny's paw in a friendly manner. "Yeah; we're all so excited to come here," Sheena added while wagging her tail. "I just hope there are plenty of nice people in here," Kina added with a worried expression.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we have plenty of hospitable people to accommodate you all," Yuna reassured the gray-pelted lioness cub while patting her head tenderly as she turned to her friends.

"Yuna, these experiments are not going to bite, are they?" Taro stammered fearfully as he hid behind J.J. for protection while the young girl laughed. "Don't worry! They're just a friendly, unusual bunch; right guys?" she answered while glaring warningly at her new friends. The experiment responded amicably with a couple of "Yes ma'ams" and "Yes sirees".

"Who the hell is this ugly bitch?" Maroka blurted out suddenly while pointing at Murasaki as everyone gasped in shock. The young purple female experiment then growled fiercely while lunging right at her with a snarl; Maroka then torpedoed into the air while sending out shadow waves right at her; unfortunately, Murasaki failed to see that coming as the shadow waves slammed right into her, causing her to slam hard onto the exterior wall of the school and land flat on her face.

"Murasaki! Are you okay?" Kenny yelled in horror as he raced over to assist her along with Taro, J.J., and Penny. Just then, Sae and Mrs. Kawasaki, Yuna's teacher, came rushing into the scene with Sae bolting towards Yuna frantically. "Yuna! Yuna! What's going on here?" Mrs. Kawasaki demanded as her infuriated gaze turned to face the students. "Who did this?"

"It was her, teacher! Maroka did it!" Reginald exclaimed towards Mrs. Kawasaki while pointing at Maroka, who became indignant. "How dare you rat me out to the teacher?" she snarled as Mrs. Kawasaki turned to address the young female black bird.

"Ms. Maroka-san, I would appreciate it if you do not use physical assault on another classmate during school hours," she chided her sternly as Maroka gawked in shock. "But-but-but school hasn't even…" she tried to argue but the moment she spoke up, the bell suddenly rang, and all of the children shuttled inside.

Mrs. Kawasaki then watched the others leave before turning her attention back to Maroka. "I would like to speak to you after class," she growled stiffly before ambling into the building, at which the female bird-like experiment face-palmed herself. "Oh damn!" she groaned as she fluttered into the building along with her new classmates.

It was then that the students soon got into the building and entered their classroom as they all sat down in their seats with their books out with Mrs. Kawasaki approaching the desk; as soon as she got there she pivoted towards the direction of her students and cleared her throat.

"Good morning, students; my name is Mrs. Kawasaki and today I would like to introduce those that would be joining us," the female Japanese teacher announced as Reginald, Maroka, Rangoon, Falkner, Himastro, Hotstuff, Topeka, Margo, Ophelia, Minerva, Shale, Tatum, Monique, Deidre, Sheena, Kina, and Talon all stood up to introduce themselves. Maroka was particularly nervous and she felt her body tense up with her heart beating erratically with her feathers being soaked up in perspiration.

"Hello, y'all; my name is Reginald, and I'm from Colorado," Reginald introduced himself while sitting down with Rangoon speaking his piece. "And my name is Rangoon; I'm also from Colorado," he replied as he also returned to his seat.

"The name's Falkner; I was actually born here in Japan, just um, far away you know," Falkner laughed nervously as he sat down. "Me name Himastro, and meega also from Colorado," Himastro volunteered as he coughed up some spewing heated smoke before sitting down anxiously while wiping his nose. "Sorry, allergies."

"The name is Topeka, and I'm also from Colorado; I'm an agent along with all of my fellow experiments," Topeka added with a salute as she also sat down in her seat, with Talon's shoulders scrunching up nervously as he glanced around his surroundings, with everyone looking at him expectantly.

"My name is Hotstuff, and I'm also from Colorado; I can turn people into hotdogs," Hotstuff quipped as she noticed that everyone was staring at her with mortified face, causing her to offer a disarming yet sheepish grin. "Sorry; said a bit too much?"

Maroka then fluttered her wings in an attempt to cool off her nervousness as she swallowed hard while trying to muster up the courage. "Um… hi… my name is… uh, yeah… Maroka… and I'm also from… Colorado… um, thank you everyone…" Maroka squawked nervously with sweat dropping down her face as she cowered into her seat while cursing to herself nervously.

"I'm Monique," the beige cub squeaked.

"I'm Deidre," said Deidre.

"I'm Kina," Kina volunteered.

"Shale," Shale grinned.

"Tatum," Tatum purred demurely.

"Sheena," Sheena giggled sweetly while fluttering her eyes.

"And I'm Minerva," Minerva huffed proudly while whipping out her tail.

Finally Talon stood still in his seat with the entire group waiting for him to say his piece and the young British boy turned to look at Jerry, who beckoned him with her hand gestures. He then let out a deep sigh before turning bravely to face his classmates.

"My name is Talon Reginald Seymour and I am from London, England; my mum has been missing since last year and my dad is also held hostage in Kazakhstan. I came here to try and rescue him," he recited carefully as he sunk into his seat and put his head down.

Mrs. Kawasaki then smiled at the young boy gently before turning to write something on the chalkboard. "Nice to have you in the classroom, Talon," she said as she started to write an assignment on the board.

"Now class; today we are going to learn how to make an origami, specifically one of a crane; the purpose of this assignment is to express creativity as well as to make a wish for something to come true, due to a legend of a little Japanese girl who fell ill as a result of the nuclear bombing in Hiroshima and in order to get better, she decided to make 100 cranes in order for the gods to grant her wish," Mrs. Kawasaki explained as she placed a tiny crane origami onto a book as a demonstration.

The students breathed in a collective awe as Sparky was fascinated yet intrigued by the delicate yet skilled craftsmanship of the fragile work of art, with Yuna smiling appreciatively at the origami.

Murasaki was curious yet puzzled on how to create this complex yet beautiful paper bird and was already thinking of strategies on how to accomplish her latest task; however, Margo was glaring at the young purple experiment with pure malice and hate and was plotting ways on how to best usurp her in her own game, with her twin sister looking at her worriedly.

"Margo, are you sure you want to compete with Murasaki in this assignment? The teacher might probably grade it and if you do a very sloppy job, it might reflect poorly on your overall grade in the class," Ophelia admonished her sternly as Margo let out a scoff.

"Oh, please! That stupid bitch thinks she is so high and mighty just because she's dating a human? I'll show her that she isn't just all that! Why, I'll humiliate her by making the best crane there is!" she laughed scornfully with an evil grin, which unnerved her partner.

"Don't be so vindictive, Margo; the last thing you want to do around here is to make enemies that might be willing to make you suffer," Ophelia admonished her as Margo turned to grin at her with a smirk. "You'll see; you'll see who is the better of the two outcast female experiments," she declared proudly.

It was then that the class was given individual copies of instructions on how to make the origami along with some paper to make them; many of the students started to immediately work on their projects, although some of them were struggling to even complete the first step. Reginald was carefully folding along the wings evenly while attempting to form a nice body by flattening it in half like a sandwich, which was difficult to do.

Rangoon was studying the instructions carefully in an attempt to follow them properly as he was starting to make his own origami, without much success; as for Falkner, he was having an even harder time making his since he had no opposable thumbs or fingers.

As for Topeka, her origami was coming out much neater and more sophisticated than anyone could ever realize. Unfortunately, the lioness cubs were barely able to make their origami due to their extremely large paws and their papers only managed to become squashed into pieces. Himastro was also burning up his papers and accidentally burned up the instructions after sneezing hard on the desk, creating a small bonfire.

Finally, Margo managed to make her very first origami within 5 minutes and turned around to gloat at Murasaki; however, she was appalled to see that Murasaki already made her first origami before her.

Enraged and agitated, Margo let out a snarl as she made 4 other origami, only to have Murasaki beat her within 2 seconds flat; Margo then pulled on her ears while letting out a stream of curses as she made some cranes in the styles of France, Russia, Great Britain, New York, California, Florida, Belgium, Germany, and even Australia, but Murasaki was still able to best her by making other origami designs of all of her friends, including Yuna, her bujeebu Kenny, Sparky, Obaa, Penny, Taro, J.J., and Sae.

An irate Margo then decided to create several figurines of some of the greatest landmarks of the world, including the Great Pyramid, the Big Ben, Niagara Falls, the Great Wall of China, the Cathedral of Notre Dame, etc. However, Murasaki took it upon herself to make her own figurines of some of the greatest world leaders in existence, including Winston Churchill, George S. Patton, General MacArthur, Harry S. Truman, FDR, and even Ronald Reagan.

Margo then thought hard for several minutes as an idea came to her head; she then decided to make a replica of Central Park using clay and went busy on her work as she was done in less than 10 minutes.

However, Murasaki snickered as she decided to do a replica of Hollywood and was able to accomplish that in just under 5 minutes with a snicker on her lips. "Beat that, tubby," she smirked evilly.

"Okay, that is it!" Margo sneered as she lunged at Murasaki and they immediately engaged in a violent brawl; Margo then started to throw wild punches and kicks at Murasaki as she dodged then effectively before delivering a swift kick to the face, causing her to bowl onto the floor dazed.

The students then scattered out of the classroom in fear as Yuna, Talon and the other grownups stood back against one of the walls with Sparky and the experiments standing by from a safe distance while watching their fellow cousins battle it out.

"Naga good!" Sparky muttered while shaking his head as Maroka turned to look at him. "You said it, cous!" she squawked while Reginald let out a deep sigh. "Wow, I never thought this day would end up like this," he remarked as Ophelia shook her head.

"I was worried that Margo's temper would one day take her too far; I'm just hoping that someone would stop her in time before things get even worse," she said as Hotstuff gulped. "I hope she doesn't eat me; I'm too cute to die!" she wailed.

"We better make a move, and quick!" Karri instructed the others as they nodded. "Yeah; everyone get out your guns," Jerry growled as everyone pulled out their plasma blasters and net guns while setting them to stun. Pierre then loaded up his weapons with ammo while pointing them at the female experiments. "Say hello, sacre bleu," he sneered darkly.

Margo then lifted up one of the desk and tossed it right at Murasaki as she quickly dodged it while shooting out a bolt of lightning at her; although the lightning struck her instantly and dazed her momentarily, it barely left a scratch on her and only left small tinges of ash stained on her fur.

Margo then got into a fighting position and unsheathed her claws while getting ready for an attack; Murasaki's eyes then started to glow brilliantly as a thunderstorm formed over the ceiling and a peal of thunder exploded into the sky with rain pouring down immensely into the room as it was quickly being flooded; the experiments started to panic as they raced out of the classroom to flee the building in time.

"Oh no! This can't be good!" Yuna fretted as Sparky nodded. "Ih!"

"Bujeebu, wait!" Kenny wailed as he, Penny and their friends returned to the classroom to help stop the warring experiments from killing each other. "Stop it right there! Fighting is not allowed in the classroom!" Mrs. Kawasaki yelled as the federal agents moved in behind her to try and put an end to the fray.

"This ends now," Murasaki roared over the whipping gusts of wind as another flash of lightning exploded into the sky and she started to spin her hands constantly in a whirling motion; within minutes, a huge cyclone formed as it barreled straight at Margo.

"Margo! Watch out!" Ophelia shrieked as Margo hurtled out of the way and the cyclone tore right through the school in half as it immediately started to collapse; Murasaki then let out a thundering scream as more lightning flashes dazzled and shimmered in their eyes with more tornadoes spiraling down from the ceiling.

One of the cyclones then flew right at Margo as she felt herself caught in the fiery storm and she was flung out of the room as she was careening wildly through the narrow hallways with the school continuing to fall apart.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Taro wailed as he grabbed J.J. and everyone started to head towards the emergency exit with Jerry grabbing Talon and whisking him away to safety as the young child looked out in fear.

"Ophelia, wait!" he wailed as Ophelia started heading towards the direction where Margo had gone. "Don't worry, Talon; I'll be fine; I'm going to get Margo back!" she reassured her friend as she bolted around another corner before disappearing.

The gang soon got out of the building as they gathered together several feet from the collapsing school with the storm intensifying and becoming more perilous by the minute. Talon clutched close to Jerry while weeping softly as his body shook with terror in his heart.

"I want my mommy," he mumbled as he squeezed his Veemon and Agumon toys tightly for reassurance. Jerry just smiled sadly at Talon as she held him tenderly while rubbing soothing circles into his back to calm him down with her racing heart beating against his.

"Mega tabooka!" Sparky shouted while pointing at the growing destruction as Yuna looked on in astonishment. "I don't think it's safe, Sparky; there's no telling what Murasaki might do next and besides I don't want you to get hurt," Yuna beseeched Sparky gently with a hint of fear and concern in her voice, but the male yellow electric experiment would have none of it. "Agata!" he yelled as he soon warped into the school in order to rescue both Murasaki and Margo.

"Sparky! No!" Yuna cried as the rest of the other experiments soon went inside as well, including Maroka and Reginald. "I think Sparky's got a point; let's go!" Reginald yelled as he raced off after the other experiments. "I only hope they know what they are doing," Jerry sighed dejectedly as one of the CIA agents' phones started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ah, hello CIA agent; this is Jumba Jookiba. Is Agent Bubbles there?" Jumba answered on the other end of the line as he shook his head. "Nope; he's off with Rhonda, Dmitrii Alexandrov, Shush, and Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson somewhere; they're probably in Russia or Kazakhstan as we speak," was his reply.

"I am not being surprised. It appears that Experiment 630 is way too powerful to be alive; I was worried about my evil creation possibly wreaking chaos and mayhem on little Izayoi island along with 632. It appears that Jumba might send in other evil genius creations to reign in her aggressiveness and violent temper," Jumba sighed sadly with a brief pause.

"What are you saying, Jookiba?" the CIA agent snorted as Jumba thought for a minute. "Jumba seems to recall other evil genius creations living in Izayoi; perhaps they can help control 630's vicious temper if possible; little girl might know how to summon them," he answered.

"All right, so how do I get her to…" the CIA agent began but them he suddenly heard some footsteps approaching and he pivoted around to see the Izayoi experiments advancing towards them while cheering and screaming at the top of his lungs, with Welco, aka Experiment 074 in the lead. Witch, also known as Experiment 610, was cackling evilly while Lorider, 047, and Toons, 112, were racing side by side.

The rest of the other experiments, including Stank, 126, Mrs. Sickly, 255, Pop, 009, Dorkifier, 122, and Wormhole, 275 were also stampeding in a large group as they soon reached the school and got inside. "They're here!" Yuna cheered as Penny scowled darkly. "Great; more of Yuna's pets!" she grumbled while crossing her arms.

"Akataba!" Witch yelled as she and Welco led the gang into the school and dashed through the hallways with the walls collapsing around them; Mrs. Sickly was giggling while clapping her hands with Wormhole trembling in fear. "I don't like this," he moaned as a large piece of the ceiling was soon falling on top of them.

Toons then saw that the large chunk of debris was going to squash his fellow cousin and he hauled him out of the way before it slammed onto the ground; the rest of the experiments hopped over it as they kept on moving.

It was then that Margo landed right into the teacher's lounge and fell onto her back as the room unexpectedly caved in, trapping her instantly. She felt herself crushed immensely under the heavy weight of the debris and she scooted over for some more room to move about for the time being; she then started to slash and rip apart at some of the fallen chunks of concrete and wood while burrowing out into the surface.

The moment she emerged from the rubble buried underneath her, she saw the pitch black darkness that swallowed her vision and felt the cold, dry air piercing through her thick fur; she then turned to see some rays of light shining down from the windows as her mind raced for a way to get out.

Margo then activated her night vision with her eyes glowing a brilliant neon green as she surveyed the dismantled room for several minutes while observing the destruction and ruin that lay before her; her heart was pounding hard on her chest with her ears twitching and flickering at every perceived sound as she could smell the foul stench of the wreckage that was now billowing out like toxic fumes.

However, the walls quickly gave in as Ophelia, in the form of Butter, soon stormed into the room with the others in front of her as Maroka swooped down upon Margo and latched her talons on the scruff of her neck before levitating into the air. "Hang on tight, Margo! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" she bellowed as she disappeared into the darkness and later reappeared with the others.

Maroka then dropped Margo onto the floor as she shook herself furiously while licking herself. "Thanks, guys; I couldn't have possibly gotten out of there alive," she expressed her gratitude as Ophelia nodded before assuming the form of Finder and she started sniffing about for her scent.

"Hey, uh, speaking of which, where is Murasaki? Is she all right?" Margo added as all of the experiments' faces soon melted into great concern. "We don't know, Margo; there's a grave possibility that she's still trapped in the classroom," Rangoon stammered nervously while flicking his tail as Ophelia let out a loud honk. "I think she's still in the classroom!" she yelled as she scrambled over to where they saw Ophelia last.

Reginald then burrowed deep into the ground as he meandered into the classroom and got inside the wreckage while finding Murasaki's unconscious body among the heap; he then peeked out the window and let out a loud whistle as Rangoon reached into his pocket and got out a key.

He then opened it as Maroka and the others soon got over to the fallen young purple experiment's side; Ophelia then transformed into Clink as she split in half and Toons inhaled deeply before spitting out hundreds of anthropomorphic dog-like paramedics into the scene; they all picked up Murasaki into a stretcher and carefully laid her into Ophelia's body as she put herself together again and they stampeded out of the classroom towards safety.

Meanwhile, Yuna and the others were still standing outside the classroom with Yuna clutching her hands worriedly; Kenny was huddling close to his sister while chewing his lip nervously at the thought of Murasaki being seriously hurt. "I just hope Sparky's okay; I wouldn't want him to become seriously injured or even dead," Yuna expressed her fears as Kenny shivered at the thought of his girlfriend being anything other than okay.

"I hope so too, Yuna; she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just love her so much and she is the most beautiful and precious creature in my eyes," Kenny stuttered while swallowing hard as Penny patted his back tenderly. "There, there, little brother; I'm sure that little girlfriend of yours will turn out okay. If she can hold her own against the Alliance, then I don't see why she can't survive this one," she tried to reassure him.

"Cousins are here!" Sparky suddenly hollered at the top of his voice as he flew out of the schoolhouse with the other experiments in tow, including Ophelia, who was still carrying an unconscious Murasaki.

Kenny's stomach turned upside down upon seeing his love in such a state and he rushed over to comfort her. "Murasaki! Please be okay!" he wailed as he clutched Ophelia tightly with tears streaming down his eyes.

"Sparky! I'm glad you're okay!" Yuna cheered as Sparky flew into her arms and she spun him around her before they joined in a passionate kiss. Ophelia then split herself apart and combined simultaneously before she reverted back into her normal form, with Murasaki still lying on the ground. She then opened her eyes just barely while looking up at Kenny with a weak smile. "H-Hi Kenny…"

"Bujeebu! Please be okay!" Kenny sniffled as he held her tightly while cradling her in his arms, causing Jerry's heart to be filled with sorrow yet sympathy at the distraught young boy.

Pierre then sighed softly as he went over to console the stricken young lad. "There, there, young monsieur. Your mademoiselle should be fine within a couple of hours; she's just pooped out, as we say," he murmured gently as Ophelia started to lick Margo's fur clean.

"Hey! Cut it out! Stop it!" Margo grimaced as she attempted to get away from her twin. "It's your fault you got yourself into this mess, so therefore I have to clean you!" Ophelia reproached her scornfully as she continued to bathe her.

"And because of your reckless endangerment of others as well as massive destruction of school property, I have no choice but to cancel classes for a week and expel all of the experiments from the school premises for that same time period," Mrs. Kawasaki declared as Yuna and Kenny gawked in shock.

"You can't do that, Mrs. Kawasaki! Sparky did nothing wrong!" Yuna protested while clenching her teeth indignantly.

"I know that, Yuna, but maybe it is best if you do not bring in your new experiments in for a while," Mrs. Kawasaki sighed while wiping her forehead pensively.

"Naga bootifa," Sparky frowned as he turned to walk away. "Come on, Sparky," Yuna sighed as she grabbed his arm with almost everyone walking away from the school.

Jerry, Pierre and Karri soon approached Mrs. Kawasaki. "We were wondering if we can have Yuna, Sparky, Kenny, Murasaki, and the other experiments accompany us on our trip to Russia," Karri requested to the young Japanese woman as she considered it before letting out a sigh.

"I don't see why not, but as long as the parents and/or guardians are notified, then they can go. In the meantime, you are dismissed," she answered as Jerry smiled while turning to Talon. "Okay, kiddo, let's go," she said as she led him away from the school.

The gang soon headed back to Yuna's house as they saw Obaa standing outside with a package in hand. Yuna and Sparky were immediately surprised by the box that the old woman was holding and raced off to speak with her. "Gram! What's in that box?" Yuna bellowed as she went over to meet her.

"Oh, this? Jumba just sent me this box containing Margo's jumpsuit and gloves a little while ago through the teleporter machine," Obaa explained with a laugh as Yuna smacked her head in frustration. "Rats! I completely forgot about it!" she groaned with Sparky snickering to himself.

"So what's that you got, Grandma?" Jerry retorted with a smirk as she, Talon, Pierre and Kerri also arrived with the rest of the experiments and the lioness cubs while Obaa took out a knife and sliced it open before removing the contents; she then held up a dark black jumpsuit that looked similar to the one that Chopsuey, Stitch and Leroy wore on their first days alive before they initially arrived on Earth.

"What the hell is that? That looks ugly as fuck!" Margo growled as Obaa pulled her by the ear and held her down while putting on the jumpsuit. "Now hold still; this will only take a few minutes," she instructed her as the outfit was fitted on her and she handed the gloves to her.

Margo then scoffed as she pulled on the gloves and flexed her tiny paws and fingers to make sure they fit; satisfied, she then turned to Obaa. "Thanks for giving me a decent outfit, old woman," she declared with a smug look.

"No problem," Obaa chuckled as she remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot! Jumba also sent Ophelia a magenta jumpsuit of her own and a couple of collars to wear!"

"What?" Margo and Ophelia chorused in horror as Obaa took out the jumpsuit and handed it to Ophelia. As soon as the orange female experiment put it on, she then handed a dark purple collar to Margo and a dark magenta collar to Ophelia to wear.

The two female experiments then slid the collars around their necks and admired themselves for a few minutes with Margo letting out a snort. "At least this doesn't look too tacky," she grumbled with Talon giggling. "You don't look so bad, Ophelia," he said as Ophelia grinned at him. "Thanks, Talon," she smiled while turning to Margo. "We better leave soon," she said as Yuna went over to hug her grandmother.

"Goodbye, Grandma," Yuna whispered as Sparky and the other experiments also hugged her as well, with Reginald bursting out into sobs dramatically. "We'll miss you too, Grandma!" he wailed as Obaa laughed while patting his head.

"Don't worry, Reginald; you'll all return home safely; I just know it," she reassured him as Yuna turned to speak with Reginald. "Yeah; we're ohana after all. Nobody gets left behind," she reassured him.

"Well, with that said, we better go," Pierre chuckled as he beckoned everyone to follow him. "Come on, everybody! Our chariot awaits!"

Margo then turned to glance over her shoulder to study the house even more carefully as she thought of the first few days that she had now spent on the island; to be honest, she was starting to like living in Japan and thought of it as more bearable than Great Britain and much more peaceful and lovely, breathtaking even.

Even though she still didn't trust Obaa, Yuna or any other human too openly, she did have a begrudging respect for them and felt that perhaps after all of the trouble she and Ophelia went through to stay alive, maybe they have finally found the one place they can call home. Just maybe… only time will tell.

She can only hope to God that she was not forced to be sent back to that dreary and gloomy place the British called London and be forced to be detained under that horrid headquarters under the eye of a woman that shared as much dislike for her and her sister as they, or at least she, did for her. She could care less if she had to spend the rest of her life under the service of that broad, just as long as she and Ophelia get to live in peace with Yuna and her friends.

The gang soon boarded up the spaceship as everyone got into the main room and took their seats; Yuna then buckled up her seat belt as she sat next to Sparky, while Kenny and Murasaki also sat next to them; as for Margo and Ophelia, they were sitting right behind them alone, with Margo leaning against the window.

Maroka, Falkner and Himastro were sitting together on the left side of the spaceship with Topeka, Reginald and Rangoon sitting behind them in the second row; as for Hotstuff, she was sitting alone with a couple of CIA agents next to her. Pierre and Karri also sat together with Jerry and Talon as Talon was slouched over with a Nintendo DS in hand, playing the latest Digimon game.

"All right; we're ready for takeoff," the CIA agent declared as he flicked on a switch and he levitated close to the seat with the spaceship soon taking off from the ground as he set up the coordinates for Russia and pulled down the throttle; the moment the spaceship burst out of Izayoi and soon flew out of Japan, he then picked up his pager and dialed Cobra Bubbles' number. "Hello? Boss?" he croaked as he soon got a response.

"Hello, Agent Jepson," Cobra Bubbles' smooth yet deep bass voice answered as Agent Jepson shivered slightly. "Where are you?" he stuttered.

"Good question; as a matter of fact, we're just 20 minutes away from Russia; we're heading there since Dmitrii has proposed we land there to get some help from a good friend of his," was his answer as Jepson tugged on his shirt. "Are you serious, sir? Who is this friend?" he demanded sternly.

"Let's just say it's a surprise," Cobra Bubbles retorted. "Meet us in front of the Senate Building at Red Square in Moscow."

"All right; see you soon," Agent Jepson sighed as he hung up on the pager before resetting the coordinates to Russia. "Everyone, we're going to Moscow. Cobra Bubbles has just contacted us and he says Comrade Alexandrov has a friend who could potentially help us with our mission."

"Are you fucking serious?" Margo scoffed while Ophelia elbowed her on the shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain. "Oh, damn it!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am serious, and I would appreciate if you fucking little monsters would just shut the fuck up! God!" Agent Jepson snapped as he re-focused his attention on the screen display.

Margo then scoffed as she rolled onto her right side and closed her eyes with Ophelia petting her head softly as she lay down to sleep too; the rest of the experiments soon dozed off, with Witch perched on top of Toons' seat as Jerry looked out of the window while leaving herself to her thoughts.

She then turned to Talon, who was still highly engrossed in his game, and she kissed him on the head before she too dozed off to sleep. They were soon on their way to Russia, just as the storm clouds began to brew with the lightning flashing in the air and the peals of thunder roared from a distance. It was only a matter of time before they could reach their objective.


	7. The Road To Russia

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, there! This is Rhonda again! Now we're really getting into the action where we will finally see some great villains coming to life and the plot thickens when another new prominent player comes into play! You have to see who it is. **

**I must also thank TheDarkOfNight-D from DeviantArt for ideas regarding the Stitch anime and now with a better understanding of it, I can portray the characters better. Also, this chapter may have certain elements of James Bond, the 1997 movie Redline, and also the Stitch anime itself, so watch out; another point is that the character I am about to introduce might become a regular member of my new series and he may possibly hook up with another new character of mine from the Team Legacy saga eventually.**

**So again, I do not own any one of Joshua-Sinclair's characters and I only own Margo/630, Ophelia/632, Rhonda Petrie-Seymour, Tobias, Sidney Lupo, Pierre Lupe, Karri Campion, Jerry Marshall, Talon Seymour, Reginald/R-7, Rangoon/R-6, Falkner/F-1, Hotstuff/H-1, Himastro/L-1, Topeka/T-1, Maroka/B-1, and any other character that may appear in this story.**

**Read and review!**

**Chapter 7 – The Road To Russia**

Several hours later, the Big Red Battleship finally arrived on the foothills of Russia as they were gliding over the numerous skyscrapers and buildings that populated much of the industrialized area of Moscow; the thunderclouds were still roaring with violent waves of lightning and a distinct crack could be heard in the air with Rhonda still looking out at the window thoughtfully.

She then turned to see Dmitrii Alexandrov sitting at full attention, with thoughts on what could possibly happen on their excursion to Moscow and his anticipation at seeing his old friend. As for Shush, she was busy going over some top secret documents with Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson smoking a good old cigarette.

The Big Red Battleship then landed safely in front of the Senate Building as Cobra Bubbles shut off the engine and got out of the cockpit to push a button with the platform lowering down to the ground; the gang soon got out of the spaceship just as the French battle-cruiser landed safely just a few yards away from them.

The moment the platform emerged from the vehicle, Margo, Ophelia and their friends got out into the open and Talon turned to see Rhonda. "Rhonda? Is that you?" he whispered, noting that this strange female experiment looked oddly familiar but he couldn't place it where. Rhonda then turned around to see Talon. "Talon! It's you!" she yelled as she scampered over to meet him and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I've missed you!" she cried as Talon was stunned and jolted by the sudden display of affection. "O-okay…" he mumbled as he pushed her away from her. "Just get off me, all right?" he growled as he walked off.

"What the hell is his bloody problem?" Rhonda sneered as Margo, Ophelia and the rest of the experiments advanced towards her.

"Well, well, well; look who's back from the dead," Margo sneered as Rhonda turned to face her. "You! You attacked me and nearly killed me, you bitch!" she snarled as she unsheathed her claws with the hair on her head soon erupting into flames, as well as the markings on her body, her tail and also her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, kid!" Jerry yelled at Rhonda while holding up her hands calmly in an attempt to placate her. Rhonda then snarled as she belched out a huge spurt of flames and Margo shrieked before barreling out of the way. She then scowled while narrowing her eyes at Rhonda. "You want to fight, you bitch? Well, come and get it!" she roared as she charged right at her.

She then hurtled herself at her as she began to punch, jab and clobber her with her fists with Rhonda trying desperately to defend herself; she then flipped her over herself as Margo rolled into a ball and she landed back onto her feet just as quickly.

Rhonda then spread out her arms and legs as she got into a fighting stance; she then jumped into the air and charged up some fireballs in her hands before tossing them at her.

Margo then spiraled out of the way as she took out some plasma blasters and shot back at her. Rhonda then kicked back while clutching the plasma balls in hand and then flung them back at her while tumbling in a flying somersault.

Margo then again dodged her as she lunged right towards her and began to claw and swipe at her madly with Rhonda holding up her arms to fend off the blows; she then performed a leg sweep as Margo's feet suddenly gave in and she fell right onto her face; however, just as she was about to collapse onto herself, Rhonda threw a swift kick right at her and plowed it right into her nose, causing her to fall back right onto the floor.

The impact was so severe yet so unexpected that Margo nearly blacked out from the nose bleed and she stumbled weakly onto her back while getting up to her feet and retracting out her back spines and extra arms.

"Margo, are you all right?" Ophelia gasped in horror and Sparky growled with his antennae surging with electric fury.

Margo then let out a blood-curling cry as she grabbed a boulder and smashed it right into Rhonda's face, knocking her out; she then raced over to the Senate Building and climbed on top while flashing out her plasma guns. Margo then cocked them simultaneously while proceeding to shoot right at her enemy.

Rhonda then grabbed a metal pipe as she jumped right into the air and howled at the top of her lungs while spinning it like a propeller, deflecting the plasma bolts away from her; the plasma bolts then blasted right into Margo, causing her to catapult into the air, but she then took out a flamethrower and spewed it right at her.

Rhonda then absorbed the excessive heat into her system as she combusted into a fiery inferno while shooting out a series of fireballs at her; Margo then rolled into a tiny ball as the flames cut right through her like a gust of air and she crumpled onto the ground like a rag doll; as soon as she uncurled herself and shook her fur to get the soot and ash off herself, the president soon emerged out of his office to investigate the commotion.

"What is going on here?" he growled in a demanding tone as Dmitrii turned to defer to his superior. "President Comrade Novikov! We are terribly sorry for this nonsense," he quickly apologized with a bow as Novikov turned to glare at Rhonda and Margo.

"And why are you two female experiments fighting outside the Senate Building? You should know that fighting on public property is not allowed!" he reprimanded them with Rhonda cowering before him sorrowfully. "Sorry, Mr. President," she stammered while Margo sneered at him. "I will bow to no one," she snarled.

"And you shall, young one, before I send my security on you," Novikov offered darkly with a threat with Margo growling at him with a sneer.

"I'm here, President Comrade," a thick Russian accented voice cried out as the president turned to see a mysterious figure flying out of the door.

The strange then stepped out into view as he was revealed to be a tall, striking and dashing middle-aged man somewhere in his early to mid 30's with scruffy, curling and dark golden brown hair, sharp, piercing, brilliant gray-blue eyes with a hint of gold, and a chiseled, slanted and haggard face.

He also had a slender, statuesque yet muscle-bound body and was dressed in a plain gray and black suit with a badge signifying his rank, a heavy, dark sable coat on top, some thick leather black boots to cover his feet and a long, thick brown cape.

He also had a utility belt strapped around his waist carrying a variety of choice weapons, including a saber, a dagger, a musket, some ammo, a plasma blaster, a sniper rifle, a pair of target goggles and some power gloves, and a Tommy gun.

"Sergio, it is a pleasure to see you again," Dmitrii smiled upon walking over to greet his old friend. "The same, comrade; I am honored and privileged to be working alongside some of the best agents the U.S. can provide, along with some mighty powerful alien experiments," Sergio answered with a grim smile with his hands crossing his back as he turned to look at Rhonda and Margo. "Hello, madams."

"You filthy human!" Margo snapped as she took several steps away from him while baring her teeth and claws, prompting Pierre to look at Sergio sheepishly. "We are so sorry, monsieur, but it appears that this one is not very friendly," he chuckled while gesturing to the dark blue female.

"Hi, I'm Ophelia," Ophelia grinned while going over to shake his hand. "My name is FBI Agent Jerry Marshall; this is Detective Pierre Lupe and his partner Karri Campion," Jerry added while holding Talon by the crook of her arm. "And this is little Talon; he's looking for his father."

"Hi," Talon squeaked nervously.

"I am Sergeant Lieutenant Harry Nelson, the police lieutenant of London, England," Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson added.

"So you must be Cobra Bubbles," Sergio smirked while bowing to the black CIA agent before turning to the rest of the gang. "And are these your experiments?"

"Yes they are; I'm Yuna Kamihara and this is my partner Sparky, aka Experiment 221," Yuna introduced herself while shaking his hand along with Sparky. "Ih!"

"And these are experiments 630 and 632, aka Margo and Ophelia; they were specifically assigned by Sidney Lupo of the MI-6 to go on this mission to Kazakhstan. We were wondering if you can stay with us."

"Of course; I can help you along with your little mission. However, I have a very serious problem; I have a grave suspicion that some of the members of the FSB and in the Senate might be disguised as moles doing surveillance for the Lucheskists in order to try and overthrow the government, and I am very concerned," Sergio smiled while bidding everyone to come into the building.

They soon arrived inside the building with the lioness cubs still in tow and they entered a grand ballroom where some of the most prominent S.R.E. officers and senators were chatting and conversing with one another, with their hands filled with sparkling champagne and simmering cigarettes. Many of them were laughing gaily at the many jokes floating in the air and some of them were spreading gossip about their fellow members.

"I must say, your dress is rather tawdry and loud!" one of the S.R.E. officers scoffed with the women scowling at her. "How dare you suggest such a thing? My dress is not ugly like yours, you pompous ass!"

Margo was snickering to herself as the gang was bustling along the heavy and thick crowd with Talon clutching close to his female guardian and Rhonda was observing the guests with a blank expression on her face.

The Russian president, it seemed, seemed cheery and good-natured as usual and his face lit up upon meeting a particular face. "Here we are! Madame Senator Comrade Svetlana Romanov! A delight to see you, my dear!" he bellowed as he went over to kiss her hand and bow in courtesy.

"Charmed, Comrade President," the woman smiled sweetly with innocent looking eyes as she was dressed in a long, silky yet wavy dark blue dress with a dark sable mink coat hanging over her shoulders and a cyan blue shawl wrapped around her neck; she also had a delicate, slender yet thin face, a long, pointy nose, pronounced cheeks, and a slim, lean yet voluptuous figure to boot.

Svetlana then turned to face the gang as she sipped on her champagne with a cigarette in hand. "And so who is this?" she chuckled as Sergio cleared his throat. "Ms. Senator Romanov, I am Sergio Komahov, FSB agent and this is my friend Dmitrii Alexandrov; these are my new friends Detectives Pierre Lupe and Karri Campion of Paris, France, FBI Agent Jerry Marshall of Memphis, Tennessee, CIA Agent Cobra Bubbles, Sergeant Lieutenant Harry Nelson of London, England, MI-6 Agent Rhonda Petrie-Seymour, and the experiments," he answered while gesturing to the group.

"Damn, she's hot," Reginald growled seductively as Rangoon smacked him on the upside of the head. "Will ya shut up? That's a senator, you dumb bolt!" he snarled.

Ophelia couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed a bit off about the female Russian senator; she was sure how or why, but it appears that she was hiding a very dark secret, a secret that could potentially affect all of Russia. Ophelia had to find it out at all costs, even if it killed her.

Margo, however, was perfectly smitten with Svetlana and she sidled over to talk with her. "Hello there, Senator; the name's Margo," she growled seductively with the middle-aged woman smirking at her. "Charmed, Miss Margo; the pleasure is all mine," Svetlana purred back while scratching behind her ears, which sent shivers down her spine. Ophelia just growled suspiciously at the sight of Margo flirting with this piece of trash.

"If only I can hit that," Falkner snickered while Topeka glared at him. "Do you want me to smack you?" she sneered, at which he cowered in terror at the sight of her wrath.

"Excuse me for a minute," Svetlana grinned at Margo politely as she headed off for some important business just as the lights dimmed down and the spotlight clicked on while beaming down at a scarlet-dressed woman with long, curling, luscious golden hair and light green eyes. She was holding a microphone in her hand as she stood there for several minutes while preparing to sing.

"Let's dance," Ophelia insisted as she grabbed Margo and hauled her over to the dance floor. "Hey! What the hell? Where do you think you're going you fucking-"

"Come on, Sparky; I think there is a nice song playing along," Yuna urged her lover as they also headed along for the dance floor.

"I'm going to get a beer," Reginald scoffed as he and the experiments soon parted ways to have something to eat. As for Kenny he blushed shyly as he took Murasaki's hand and she smiled at him. "You want to dance?" he whispered shyly as Murasaki grinned at him evilly. "Let's go," she cackled as she pulled him onto the dance floor and everyone began to dance.

It was then that the music started to play with the song "Never Say Never Again" started to play.

_I'll never say never again._

_There's no way to know_

_The ways of love._

_I'll never say never again…_

The atmosphere became more romantic and sensual as most of the couples began to waltz slowly within the limelight and Margo smirked at Ophelia as she grabbed her arms and spun her around rapidly, making her laugh hysterically.

Pierre was also spinning Karri around while dipping her slightly in her arms as they continued to dance.

_We drank the wine_

_In a kind of glow_

_My heart was crying_

_Don't let go_

_There was danger in your eyes_

_Was it going to fall into hell_

_Or paradise_

"Who's idea was it to play this stupid song?" Reginald scoffed as Rangoon was scooping his mouth full of punch while giggling maniacally.

"I don't know; you tell me," Falkner smirked as Topeka watched the others keep on dancing the night away.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about; this is actually quite a nice song," she scolded them while eyeing Margo and Ophelia with a smile.

"Youga think Margo and Ophelia make good couple?" Himastro retorted as Topeka shrugged. "You tell me; I would probably think so," Topeka answered with a laugh.

The lights were now shining down on Margo and Ophelia as they continued to spin around in a circle with Margo smiling tenderly at Ophelia while Ophelia offered a sly grin; she then pulled her into her arms while leaning her head against her neck and they held each other while floating away into the magical night.

_I'll never say never again_

_There's no way to know_

_The ways of love_

_I'll never say never again_

_An impossible dream has just begun_

_Your lips had made me reach heaven_

_I'll remember this night, forever and ever_

_I'll never say never again…_

"I'll say these people are damn bloody lucky," Nelson chuckled while elbowing Dmitrii playfully. "Right, champ?"

"I would suppose so," Dmitrii snorted while taking a sip of his champagne, which prompted him, Sergio, Cobra Bubbles and Jepson to look at him. "What's wrong?" Sergio grimaced.

"I have nothing; I lost both sets of grandparents to Stalin before I was even born and I spent most of my life vowing to undo everything he has done. I don't think anyone would ever look in my direction, much less pay attention to me," Dmitrii sighed in a melancholic manner while Sergio shook his head.

"Hey, man; you can't dwell on the past. It will only make you feel even more depressed and hopeless. You have to look to a brighter future if you will be able to go on in this life. Besides, I am very sure that someone will one day fall in love with you," he grumbled while trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dmitrii scoffed disdainfully while drinking more of his champagne.

_Night into day_

_So close together_

_Behind the blue_

_Your eyes are smiling_

"Isn't this wonderful?" Ophelia grinned as she continued slow dancing with Margo and she shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so," she laughed sardonically and Ophelia blushed while they bumped noses together.

"I love you," she whispered and her older companion was taken aback by these words. She never expected them to be said by her, much less someone she had known for only less than a week.

Margo then peered into Ophelia's lustrous and brilliant magenta eyes as a smile crossed her face. "I love you too," she said and the two females looked at each other with love in their hearts as they were about to kiss.

_You're a perfect mastermind_

_You knew just the way_

_To take_

_This heart of mine…_

Just as the last verse was about to come in, Sparky then pulled Yuna into his arms and they shared a very passionate kiss, with Murasaki doing the same with Kenny. Sparky then snickered evilly at Yuna as he licked her face and she giggled softly while nuzzling him tenderly.

Murasaki then licked Kenny on the cheek as she also began to kiss him deeply in the lips with the young boy reciprocating it as well.

_I'll never say never again_

_There's no way to know_

_The ways of love_

_Never say never again_

_An impossible dream_

_Has just begun _

_Your lips made me_

_Reach heaven_

_I'll remember this night_

_Forever and ever_

_I'll never say never again…_

_Never say never again._

Margo and Ophelia were just about to kiss when suddenly someone shouted, "The President's taken ill! Everyone call security now!"

The music suddenly stopped to a halt as everyone spun around to see President Novikov gagging and choking for air while clutching his throat for dear life. His face was a pale sea green and his eyes were practically bulging out of their eye sockets with Falkner, Himastro, Rangoon and Reginald looking on in pure shock.

"What the hell did we just drink?" Falkner exclaimed with his jaw agape as he suddenly fell sick to his stomach. "I wish I knew, man," Reginald stammered in fear as he clutched his stomach with a hint of queasiness. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Rangoon groaned as he bent over to the other side and vomited excessively.

Just then, a shower of gunfire erupted into the ballroom as several people fell dead within a matter of minutes with more shrieks and howls piercing the dead and still air; a crowd of men dressed in S.R.E. uniforms with their designated insignia and rank soon materialized while pointing their weapons at the heroes.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you all traitors? The Prime Minister will hear about this!" Novikov hollered as he was bending down while puking and vomiting incessantly and he was immediately kicked down to the ground; as soon as he collapsed face down and was shackled before being dragged away into an unknown room, the perpetrators showed their faces as more of their men soon cornered Dmitrii, Sergio, Cobra Bubbles, Sergeant Lieutenant Nelson, Jerry, Karri and Pierre to a wall while they too were promptly arrested and handcuffed before being taken away.

"What's going on here? Why are you doing this? You're with the S.R.E. Council! You have pledged your loyalty to the Prime Minister!" Dmitrii Alexandrov bellowed indignantly while thrashing wildly as Talon raced towards Jerry with a frantic look in his eyes.

"No! Please! Don't take her! Jerry, help!" he wailed as one of the men snatched him and grabbed both of his wrists tightly to restrain him even as the young boy fought to break free from his arms.

"You get your hands off my brother right now!" Rhonda snarled as she was stuffed into a capture container, along with all of the other experiments, including Margo and Ophelia. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" Margo sneered as she clawed and scratched violently on the surface while letting out guttural growls.

Another one of the men used a hand held scanner on Rhonda as he read over the results on the screen. "It appears that this girl was mutated; I believe that a restoration to her normal form is in order," he informed one of his companions as Sergio was looking on with a stricken and livid expression.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Russian President?" he roared as a dark-haired man dressed in a cyan blue suit with a black tie, a boyish, handsome and dashing face and dark blue eyes soon approached the gang with a lanky, thin yet skinny woman with a long, haggard and slanted face, dark, wavy and shoulder-length hair tied in a ponytail and dark cinnamon brown eyes and a Japanese woman with short, fluffy and curly dark hair, a black and blue business suit, a pair of stilettos, dark eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick. Svetlana then walked over to Dmitrii and his friends with a diabolical smirk on her lips while holding a cigarette in her hands.

"As you should know, we are not actually members of the S.R.E. Council; we are known as the Lucheskists, led by former Alliance captain Gavin Lucheski. We've been given orders by our leader to infiltrate the Russian Senate so we can possess their alien technology and use it and their damn alien experiments to take over Russia and eventually amass our military prowess to overthrow the entire government itself. We didn't do it alone though."

She then made a sweeping gesture over to Vinnie Montague and Thelonious Onassis, who were leading Hogan and his friends along as they were also chained and shackled together with frightened and mortified looks on their faces. Vinnie then chuckled evilly as he turned to the gang.

"You see my friends, I thought that by manipulating these children to do the dirty work, I would be able to accomplish my objectives and use my own militia to do the rest. Now that their task is complete, they are no long of any use to me and therefore will be taken as prisoners along with the rest of those little brats," he explained in a smooth yet crisp voice as one Lucheskist grabbed Yuna by the arms and pried her away into a hallway as she, Kenny and Talon were dragged away from the adults.

"Murasaki! Please be careful!" Kenny wailed as Murasaki hung her head sadly while Yuna threw one last glance at her beloved electric experiment friend. "Sparky! Wait! Don't leave me here! Wait!" she begged desperately as they were whisked away and the rest of the Lucheskists congregated around the federal agents and experiments as they split up into different rooms in the Senate Building, with the stricken and injured President shuttled away somewhere else.

"Everything is now going according to plan; as soon as we get rid of the pesky experiments and their human friends, we will soon have control of Russia and eventually we will gear up for another world war with those alien loving bastards and eventually we will realize the dream that Atlas always sought but never got to achieve himself," Vinnie smirked nefariously as Svetlana let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh course, my lord. I think I have just the thing to help counter experiments 630 and 632. As a matter of fact, I think Hamsterveil sent me his very own creations to help combat those so-called super weapons that Jumba created. Those damn bitches will never know what hit them, and as soon as they are defeated, we will move on with our plan swiftly."

"Excellent work, Svetlana. We are looking forward to see those monsters that you speak of; in the meantime, we must may those people suffer for the good of the dearly departed Alliance," the dark-haired man chuckled sardonically while leering at the chestnut-brown haired middle-aged woman as she took another sip of her champagne. "In due time, Nichols, but for now we must facilitate our plan into motion if we want this to work," Svetlana chided him as Nichols nodded curtly. "Of course."

"Soon all of the S.R.E. will fall and that damned organization will collapse onto itself with all of its people going into hell!" the Japanese woman cackled maliciously as the dark-haired skinny woman let out a sinister, cruel laugh and the rest of the others joined in.

However, someone was watching them, and out of the shadows was a dark red velvet bear-like experiment with dark, short and wavy chestnut brown hair, four arms, three back spines with dark teal blue tips, dark teal blue/cyan blue eyes, a triangular teal blue nose, and beige markings on her chest, muzzle, back and ears; she also resembled somewhat like Lani Hall.

She was Lorelei, and she had been staying with the Lucheskists for close to a few weeks with the purpose of using her innate powers to manipulate and influence others to their will.

However, Lorelei had no intention of doing that and was willing to do everything possible to resist their attempts to bend her to their will and try to get those poor souls out of this hell hole as soon as possible. The trouble is how would she be able to do it? And how would she be able to safeguard them from the bastards that sought to harm them?

It was then that several Russian Lucheskists were filing up in a narrow hallway with Yuna, Kenny and Talon in tow as they were led into an exit; they were soon escorted into a waiting truck as they got towards the back and were shoved inside with the doors slammed shut.

Talon then flung himself at the door as he began to bang and clobber his fists madly while screaming and howling at the top of his lungs. "Let us out of here! Let us out of here, please!" he cried as he sank down to the bottom of the floor and sobbed while hugging his knees to his chest.

"Well, looks like we're stuck here, and I don't think we'll be able to get out of this one easily," Kenny muttered as he surveyed his surroundings and found that the walls were completely boxed in, leaving little or no room to move about and there were no windows to look through; it was as if they have been stuck into a moving truck like nothing more than pieces of antique furniture.

"You're right, Kenny; this space is so crowded! I can barely feel my legs in here!" Yuna grunted as she struggled to spread her legs and arms out completely with hundreds of boxes falling on top of her with Talon sobbing quietly from the corner. Kenny then turned to peer at the dark-haired British lad curiously with a soft expression. "Hey, kid; are you okay?" he whispered as he slowly scooted over closer to him and he pulled him into a hug as Talon was busy descending into a mad fit of sobs.

"My life is bloody horrible; I got no mum, my dad ignores me, and now he's adopted that stupid British whore that is seeking to replace me!" he shrieked irately and passionately while clutching the collar of Kenny's shirt closer to his face as his tears soaked through the fabric.

"What? What are you talking about, Talon?" Yuna frowned as she cocked over to examine him carefully.

"I-I-I'm talking a-about R-Rhonda, that cheap, dirty, fucking whore!" Talon snarled as he whipped back to glare at her with a blotchy, red face and bloodshot eyes as his fists furled up with a sneer. "My dad thinks she's so much better than me! He's so disgusted with me now that he doesn't even want to speak with me and he does everything possible to ignore me as if I'm something to be ashamed of! He hasn't said one word to me since Mum disappeared!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Talon; I'm sure it wasn't your father's fault. He just doesn't know how to reach you and I'm sure that your mother's disappearance was just as hard on him as it was on you. And besides, even if he did adopt that Rhonda girl, it doesn't necessarily mean he loves you any less or that he loves her better than you," Yuna sympathized with her new friend while trying to reassure him.

"Yeah; you think you know my dad but you ain't known him!" Talon snapped as he drew away from the young Japanese girl and the blonde-haired boy with a look of rage and fury as his face darkened with his teeth clenched shut. "He's the most damn bloody bastard I know! He sleeps around with a whole lot of women and he cares about nothing but the glory and fame he would get as being one of the best agents of the MI-6! He doesn't care about me! He never cared about me!"

"Talon, stop it right this instant! You know what you're saying about your father is not true! He has his shortcomings but that gives you no right to judge him!" Yuna barked fiercely at the young boy as Talon scowled angrily before lunging wildly at her. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" he shrieked as Kenny grabbed him before pulling him close to him as the little boy kicked and screamed furiously while hollering at the top of his lungs.

The truck then veered right into a local concentration camp as it entered the premises and stopped in front of the institution as the doors opened up and several more Lucheskists piled up in front of the back of the truck before hauling the kids out of the vehicle; they were led inside as the trio exchanged nervous glances before Yuna closed her eyes and prayed. "Please let Sparky be okay; don't let the Lucheskists get a hold of him," she whispered softly as they were whisked inside the building.

However, as they were about to enter the door, Talon head butted one of the men, causing him to stumble back in surprise and drop down to the ground; as another one of the Lucheskists lunged right at the little boy with murder on his mind, Talon skillfully evaded his clutches and darted around Yuna and Kenny before charging right at yet another Lucheskist and ripping off a silver key from his belt. He then arched his neck backward as he patiently inserted the keys into his handcuffs and after a few minutes the shackles easily slipped off his wrists.

"Get that boy! He's getting away!" a Lucheskist yelled belligerently as they crowded around the young boy and Talon jumped as he let go of the key and tossed it to his new friends.

"Catch!" he cried as the key spun in midair and Yuna lunged right for it before narrowly catching it in her mouth; she then also held it in her right hand as she worked to loosen the handcuffs on her wrists and set herself free. As soon as her wrists were untied, she went over to Kenny and undid the handcuffs off him too.

Just then, one of the Lucheskists grabbed Talon and held him back as the young boy started screaming and kicking furiously. "I got that little bugger, eh, comrade?" one of the men chuckled darkly as he squeezed him tight so he wouldn't be able to escape. "You let him go!" Yuna yelled as she raced right for him and jumped into the air before delivering a spinning side kick to the back, causing the man to bend over in pain and drop Talon immediately.

As soon as Talon fell onto the ground face down and struggled to his feet, Kenny then grabbed him by the hand as they made off for their escape. "After them!" one of the Lucheskists bellowed as several men popped out with machine guns in their hands and began firing.

Yuna then ducked as several bullets sprayed all over her but managed to only graze her and she ran off with her two friends in tow. The men continued firing ruthlessly as the kids were hailed by even more gunfire and Talon whimpered while cowering underneath Yuna and Kenny as to avoid getting hit.

"Where are we going to go now?" Kenny barked as Yuna panted deeply while dashing madly through the thick sleet and snow. "How should I know? I've never even been here before! Why would you expect that I-" she barked back as a bullet suddenly pierced through her left shoulder and she tripped onto the icy ground in pain. Yuna then cried out in agony while clutching her wounded arm with blood seeping through her hand as Kenny and Talon saw that the Lucheskists were gaining on them.

"Come on, Yuna! We better hurry! Run!" Kenny pleaded desperately to his friend as he tugged on her good arm and pulled her off her feet while sprinting madly through the fiery blizzard before Talon noticed something strange. "Hey! I see something!" he bellowed as Yuna and Kenny noticed that there was an abandoned sled buried underneath a huge pile of snow just a few feet away from them.

"Wow! Great thinking, kid!" Kenny breathed a huge sigh of relief as the trio bounded right for the sled and the boys knelt down as they began to fervently dig it out of the thick mound, with Yuna squatting while still holding onto her wounded shoulder; Talon felt his fingers quickly go numb as the chills caused them to become unbearably cold and frigid while he scratched and clawed his way into the snow; he then grabbed the rope that was attached to the sled before Kenny wrapped his arms around his waist so they can pull it out.

"Okay, one, two, three, now!" Kenny barked as he yanked on Talon with all of his might and as they kept on pulling and grunting harder, the sled gradually emerged from its icy snow prison and slid out into view with even more effort. Finally, Talon and Kenny cheered and bounced for joy as Kenny grabbed Yuna and carried her onto the sled with Talon sitting on top of her lap while rubbing and kneading his hands and fingers together so they would not get frostbitten.

Kenny then grabbed the rope as he took a few steps to go. "Ready?" he retorted as Yuna and Talon nodded; the blonde-haired boy then slowly yet cautiously peered over his shoulder to see the group of Lucheskists stampeding madly towards them and he suddenly panicked and fled as he lurched forward with as much speed and strength as he could muster.

Yuna's body also began to freeze up as the trickling blood stopped in its tracks and her skin began to feel icy and chilly with the warmth slowly leaving her; the frigid and bitter weather was keeping her awake, yet due to the wound she received, she was slowly becoming sleepier and drowsier while gradually losing consciousness.

"Come on, Yuna! Stay awake!" Talon pleaded as he tapped on her cheek to awake her but Yuna's head just kept on drooping and her body curling up into a fetal position as everything was going black. Kenny was even starting to shiver and tremble violently with his breath as thick and steamy as mist and his hands burning with pain with his heart rate slowing down and his body becoming numb and dull by the second.

They soon reached a mountainside where Kenny got onto the sled and pushed off as they careened rapidly through the slope and whizzed through the snow as the blistering winds continued to rage and fume through the wintery lands.

The Lucheskists then congregated on the mountaintop as they were scowling with frustration and anger at seeing the kids making their getaway. "Great! We lost them! The boss isn't gonna be happy about this!" one of them scowled as the other one stood quietly still and was listening intently for any hidden sounds. "Did you hear that?" he whispered as the group fell silent and tried to detect what exactly their comrade was hearing.

"I don't like the sound of this," another Lucheskist griped as the snow suddenly gave way and began to crumble down into a landslide with all of the men swept down with it; they were soon engaged in a chorus of screams as the snow continued to advance downward with the ripples smashing and whipping down upon them.

Kenny then heard the thundering roar right behind him as he turned around to see that an avalanche was coming right for them! "Oh, shit! We gotta run!" he yelped as he got up and increased his speed as he rushed madly through the slope with the wave of snow crashing down through several trees like a huge tidal wave swallowing up an entire city.

"We're not going to make it!" Talon wailed as Kenny continued to lurch and dash desperately as much as he could and Yuna curled up onto her right side while beginning to close her eyes. Talon then leaned over to the young Japanese girl as he patted her face several times while attempting to keep her awake while glancing back every 2 minutes just to see the avalanche coming closer and closer to devour them to their doom.

"Yuna! Wake up please! Don't leave us! Please wake up! We're all going to die!" Talon shrieked as he saw a flash of white hurtle right at him before he let out a blood-curling scream. It was the last thing he remembered before everything went black.


End file.
